Beauty & the Homunculus
by Glowworm666
Summary: To save her brother, Minea and her friends take his place as Wrath's prisoner. Later on, prisoner turns to guest and eventually guest turns to true love. No flames please, R&R COMPLETE
1. Once Upon a Time

**GW: **I've decided to put The Mummy parody on hold due to complications of cast. So, I've decided to do a B&TB fic instead. And I'll still be updating NT: FFS, so don't worry. Enjoy the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs. Flames will be used for firewood.

* * *

** Once Upon a Time**

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything he wanted, the prince as cruel, selfish, and unkind._

_One winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her ugly appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned her away, though she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within._

_And when he still dismissed her, her ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Yuna. The prince tried to apologize, but she had already seen he had no kindness in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful curse on the castle and all who lived there._

_Ashamed by his monstrous appearance, the beast concealed himself inside the castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she offered was truly and enchanted rose, which would bloom until his fifteenth year._

_If he could learn to love and earn love in return by the time the last petal fell, the curse would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to be a beast for eternity. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever love a beast…?_

_Beauty & the Homunculus_

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Let me guess who the beast and beauty are?

**Wrath: **Ha-ha. Very funny, wolf girl!

**GW: **I'm making some of the characters older for this so just to let you know.

**Wrath: **Read and Review


	2. Minea

**GW: **And here's chapter 2 of the story. This is where we meet some of the characters. Enjoy. Some of the characters will be a little older for this story so enjoy.

* * *

**Minea**

It was a beautiful day as a pretty 14 year old girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a black headband, a black leotard under a black cloak with a skull on the top, red stockings, and black ballet shoes (**before her accident**). Her name was Minea, daughter of Mandy and the Grim Reaper. She carried a book in a basket as she started to sing.

Minea: **Little town, it's a quiet village,**

**Everyday like the one before,**

**Little town, full of little people, **

**Waking to say…**

Everyone in town said,

Hello!

Hello!

Hello!

Hello!

Hello!

Minea looked to see a boy with giant buck-teeth and wearing pink clothes carrying s tray. His name was Timmy Turner.

Minea: **There goes the baker with his tray like always**

**The same old bread and rolls to sell**

**Every morning just the same**

**Since the morning that we came **

**To this poor provincial town…**

"Good morning, Minea," Timmy greeted as he walked up to an open window.

"Morning, Timmy," Minea greeted him back.

"Where are you off to?" Timmy asked her.

"The bookshop," she smiled, thinking someone was actually interested, "I just finished the most wonderful story, about a bunny-hybrid girl and pirates, and… (The story is _Legend of WinterLoveSong_)"

"Yeah, that great," Timmy said absent-mindedly. "Wanda, the baguettes; hurry up!"

"Tell Cosmo to stop eating the food then!" a voice screamed. Minea shrugged, but continued walking to the shop as Misty and May started to sing,

Misty & May: **Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question**

**Dazed and distracted can't tell?**

Kairi: **Never part of any crowd**

"**Cause her head's up on some cloud," **Mario sang as he accidentally chopped off some of Shadow's spikes, making the hedgehog attack him.

**No denying she's a funny girl, that Minea!**

Minea jumped on a wagon and rides through town.

Mr. Blik: **Hello!**

Sam (from _Danny Phantom_): **Wassup?**

Mr. Blik: **How's your family?**

Olette (_KHII_): **Hello!**

Roxas: **Good day!**

Olette: **How is your wife?**

Naminé came with a rolling pin and whacked Roxas on the head "What did I do?!" Roxas yelled.

Saki Hanajima: **I need six eggs!**

Arisa Uotani: **That's too expensive!**

Minea: **There must be more than this provincial life!**

She hopped off the wagon and walked into the bookstore, run by a mage named Vivi. "Good morning, Minea!" he greeted.

"Morning, Vivi," Minea smiled. "I came to return the book I borrowed!"

"Finished already?" he asked as he climbed a stepladder to replace the book.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down!" she exclaimed as she climbed a ladder to look. "Got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday."

"That's okay," she said as she picked a book and jumped down. "How about…this one?" She held up a book titled _Beauty & the Hedgehog_.

"But you read it twice already!" Vivi said in shock as he took it.

"But it's my favorite! Daring swordfights, magical places, and a prince in disguise!"

"Well, if you like it that much, it's yours than," Vivi smiled as he handed the book back to her.

"But, Vivi-!" she started to protest until the mage interrupted.

"I insist!" he smiled (**or at least if he could**…).

"Well, thank you. Thank you very much!" Minea thanked as she ran out of the store with her new book. She passed Joey Wheeler, Duke Devlin, and Tristan Taylor (All from _Yu-Gi-Oh!_) who started to sing.

Tristan, Joey, and Duke: **Look there she goes,**

**That girl is so peculiar!**

**I wonder if she's feeling well!**

Women: **With a dreamy far-off look,**

Gaz: **And her nose stuck in a book,**

All: **What a puzzle to the rest of us, that Minea!**

Minea sits by the edge of a fountain as Shippo, Kirara, and Rin sat next to her.

Minea: **Oh! Isn't this amazing?**

**It's my favorite part because, you'll see**

**Here's where she meets Prince Zuko**

**But she won't know that it's him until chapter 3!**

Kirara ate a little piece of the page as InuYasha said, "Let's go, you guys!"

"Make us!" Shippo laughed as InuYasha chased the three away. As Minea got up and started leaving, Evil Lilo was trying on hats while Evil Stitch watched.

Evil Lilo: **Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty;'**

**Her looks have got no parallel **(Just roll with me, people)

Evil Stitch: **But behind that fair façade,**

**I'm afraid she's rather nuts!**

**Very different from the rest of us…**

All: **She's nothing like the rest of us**

**Yes, different from the rest of us is Minea!**

A flock of crows flew overhead; one was shot and was brought down. Two boys about 11-years old, one with blonde hair, the other with black hair, and wearing the same purple jackets, rushed around trying to catch the bird in their bags…but both missed.

"Great job, Chad!" the black haired boy shouted.

"It's your fault, Tad!" Chad retorted as he stuffed the crow into his bag and both dashed towards a 15-year old boy with black hair in a poofed style and blue eyes. He had buck-teeth and was wearing a white shirt under a red jacket, blue jeans, black shades, and red and black sneakers. He was also holding a rifle. His name was Imaginary Gary, or just Gary (**like I said, Some characters will be a little older; work with me people!)**.

"Amazing, Gary!" Tad complimented. "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know," Gary smirked.

"Not only that, I betcha no beast or freak alive could stand against you…and no girl for that matter," Chad complimented, making Tad scowl at him.

"It's true, Tad and Chad," Gary nodded as he spotted Minea and pointed to her, "and I've got my sights set on that cutie!"

"That bonehead's sister?" Tad asked.

"She's the one!" Gary said confidently. "The lucky girl I'm going to marry"

"But she's…" Chad tried to say until Gary cut him off.

"The most beautiful girl in town," Gary finished.

"Yeah, we know that, but…" Tad said until Gary grabbed their collars and hissed, "And that makes her the best. Don't I deserve the best?"

"Well, of course, but…" Chad tried, but Gary put them down and started to sing,

Gary: **Right from the moment that I met her, saw her,**

**I said she's gorgeous and I fell**

**Here in town there's only she**

(He paused to brush his hair back a bit)

**Who's as beautiful as me**

**So I'm making plans to woo and marry Minea!**

He walks by three girls named Trixie Tang, Veronica (_Fairly OddParents_) and Mindy (_GAOB&M_) who start to sing,

Trixie, Veronica, & Mindy:** Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?**

**Imaginary Gray, oh he's so cute!**

**Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing,**

**He's such a small, dark, strong, and handsome brute!**

Minea walks through the town with ease as Gary is having trouble catching up with her.

Mitsuki (_Full Moon_): **Hello!**

Gary: **Pardon!**

Clay Bailey: **Howdy!**

Sonic: **Mais oui!**

Foxy Love: **You call this bacon?!**

Kyoko Mogami (_Skip Beat_): **What lovely grapes!**

Naruto: **Some ramen**

Tucker Foley: **Ten yards**

Mulan: **One pound**

Gary: **'Scuse me!**

Ryan 'Pride' Pelekai: **I'll get my blaster!**

Gary: **Please let me through!**

Vicky: **This bread**

Homer Simpson: **Those fish**

Numbuh 1: **It's stale!**

Cosmo (_Sonic X_): **They smell!**

Goofy: **Madame's mistaken!**

Minea: **There must be more than this provincial life!**

Gary: **Just watch I'm going to make Minea my wife!**

The townsfolk eventually surround him as they all sing,

All: **Look there she goes a girl who's strange, but special**

**A most peculiar little girl,**

**It's a pity and a sin,**

**She doesn't quite fit in!**

**But, she really is a funny girl,**

**A beauty, but a funny girl,**

**She really is a funny girl, that Minea!**

Minea turned around just as the song ended to see the townspeople going about their daily businesses. "Weird town," Minea said as a voice shouted, "Minea!" She looked to see her four and only friends come towards her. The first was a girl with long, white hair and pupil-less eyes, and wearing a white dress, white socks, and black Mary-Janes. She was Belle and she was holding a robot disguised as a green dog named Gir.

The other two were two boys, one with blonde hair and golden eyes, wearing a red cloak, white gloves, and black pants. The other was nothing but a giant suit of armor wearing a white cloth. They were the Elric Brothers, Edward, the Full Metal Alchemist, and his little brother, Alphonse.

"Try to let us keep up with you next time," Edward panted as Minea said, "Sorry," and started to head off when suddenly Gary popped in front of her. "Hello, Minea," he greeted.

"Hey, Gary," she said, though she was paying attention to her book them him. He grabbed her book as she groaned, "Gary, may I please have my book back?"

"How can you read this?" he said as he flipped through the pages. "There are no pictures!"

"Some people use a little thing called 'imagination,' Gary," Minea replied.

"If they have one," Ed snickered to his friends, but got a nudge from his Al.

"Minea," Gary continued, "it's about time you got your head out of those books and pay more attention to important stuff." He tossed her book into a mud puddle as she ran to save it. "Like me!" Trixie, Veronica, and Mindy sighed dreamily as Al mumbled, "Oh, brother."

"Like you?" Minea rolled her eyes as she cleaned her book.

"Yep. The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read," Gary continued." Soon, she starts getting ideas…and thinking…"

"You are positively primeval," Minea said as Gir told Belle, "I like monkeys!"

"Why, thank you," Gary said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what do ya' say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and look at my hunting trophies?"

"Maybe another time," Minea said as she and her friends began to walk off.

"What's wrong with her!?" Mindy asked Veronica.

"She's, like, crazy!" Veronica said.

"He's gorgeous!" Trixie sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to help out my brother," Minea apologized as she and her friends started to head to her home.

"Ha, that crazy bonehead needs all the help he can get," Tad taunted as he, Chad, and Gary laughed.

"Don't talk about my brother that way!" Minea snapped as her friends agreed.

"Yeah; don't talk about her brother that way!" Chad said as Gary smacked Tad on the head.

"My brother is not crazy; he's a genius," Minea said when a blast came from her house. "Oh, crap," Edward mumbled as Minea rushed towards the house with Al, Belle, and Gir. "Brother?"

Gary, Tad, and Chad were left laughing with an annoyed Edward, who bonked all three on the head, Gary and Chad the hardest dues to his metal arm. "Laughing idiots," he muttered as he ran after his pals.

* * *

Minea and her pals rushed into the basement as smoke was everywhere. In the far room, a skull-boy about 18 **(Again, changed the ages a bit) **with a brown tuft of hair on his skull and wearing a black sweat-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers with no eyeballs (**again this is before her accident**). His name was Grim Jr.; Minea's care-taker and older brother. Right now, his head was stuck in a barrel.

"Brother?"

"Oh, boy. I did it again," the boy sighed. "Dog gonnit!" He pulled of the barrel, only to lose his head. He grumbled as he screwed it back on.

"Are you okay, Grim Jr.?" Belled asked in concern as the kids approached him.

"I've given up on this stupid piece of junk!" Grim Jr. yelled as he kicked the contraption. "OW!!"

"You always say that, big brother," Minea rolled her eyes.

"I mean it this time!" the skeleton screamed. "I'll never get this stupid contraption to work before the fair. I give up!"

"Yes, you will," Minea said. "And you'll win first prize at the fair."

"Hmmph," Grim Jr. scowled.

"And you'll be the greatest inventor in the whole world," Minea said in a sing-song voice.

"You really think so?" Grim Jr. smiled.

"I always have," Minea smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Grim Jr. said. "I'll have this thing running in no time." Grim Jr. slid under the machine as he asked, "Edward, can you pass me that monkey wrench….So did you have fun in town?"

"I picked up a new book," Minea said, then her face turned solemn. "Brother, do you think I'm…odd?"

"My baby sister? Odd?" Grim Jr. rolled out wearing big goggles. "Where'd ya' get that idea?"

"Well," Minea sighed. "It's just that I don't fit in town. There's no one to talk to." Her friends cleared their throats. "Except for these guys."

"What about that Imaginary Gary dude?" Grim Jr. asked. "He's a handsome guy."

"Oh, he's handsome alright," Edward spat.

"And rude," Alphonse added.

"And a conceited boar," Belle added in disgust while Gir swayed back and forth.

"And…oh, brother, he's just not for me," Minea sighed.

"Well, no worries. This machine is gonna change our lives." Grim Jr. slid out from the machine and smiled, "I think it's done. Let's give it a try…" Grim Jr. flipped a switch, then the machine started whirling and started to reap a bunch of 'souls,' which were actually fake people, just as it should.

"You did it!" Minea cheered as her friends clapped.

"I did?" Grim Jr. asked in shock, but then cheered, "Yes! I'm not a crazy bonehead after all!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay…" Minea said, but smiled. "You really made it work!"

"Hitch up Spirit, sis," Grim Jr. said as he punched the air triumphantly, "I'm heading to the fair!" Suddenly, the scythe slices his head off as he screamed, "Confound it!"

**Later…**

See ya', brother!" Minea waved to her brother as the others waved while Gir ran about, singing the Doom Song.

"Bye, sis," Grim Jr. waved back as he rode on a cart with his contraption in the back and being pulled by a beautiful stallion with brown hair, "Take care of her you four while I'm gone!"

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Not bad for chapter 1, don't you think?

**Wrath: **Hurry up! I'm going to be in the next chapter!

**GW: **You're almost as bad as Hal! Anyways…

**Minea: **Read and Review!


	3. The Castle

**GW: **Here's the next chapter of the story. Here's where the servants and the Beast come in!

**Wrath: **I'm not a beast!

**GW: **Did I say you could speak!? Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**The Castle**

Grim Jr. and Spirit continued their journey until they became lost in a forest…

"We should be here by now," Grim Jr. said as he looked at a map. They came to a fork in the road. "Maybe we missed a turn. Guess we should go…wait a sec." He held a lantern to two signs that said…I don't know because the words were jacked up. 'Let's go this way!" Grim Jr. pointed to the path that went right. Spirit looked right to see a scary and dark forest while the left looked more inviting. Using common sense, Spirit tried going left, but Grim Jr. held him back. "No, Spirit, we're going a short cut. Use common sense, dumb animal!"

Spirit rolled his eyes as they went right. Fog was setting in…Suddenly a silver creature ran among the trees. Spirit stopped dead when he saw it.

"This can't be right!" Grim Jr. said, looking at the map. "Where have you taken us, Spirit? We better turn around…" Sprit was happy to oblige, but accidentally ran the cart into a tree when he backed up. A flock of Hookbats flew out of the tree and Spirit, totally scared, ran off, still pulling the cart with the invention. Grim Jr. was kicked off the cart. He looked around nervously as Spirit was out of his sight.

"S-Spirit?" Grim Jr. stuttered nervously, looking around. He heard a growl and turned to see a pack of Dusks behind him, slowly approaching. "Oh, it's just a pack of scary, hostile Dusks," Grim Jr. said calmly. Then, his eyes (if he had any) bulged wide and screamed, "DUSKS!!?" He took off running with the Nobodies close behind. The boy tripped and fell down a steep hill. He looked up after he was down tumbling to see a large iron gate in front of him.

Grim Jr. looked behind to see the Dusks in hot pursuit. He ran to the gate and screamed, "Let me in! Please!" Suddenly, the gates flew open and Grim Jr. fell in. The skeleton closed the gate before the Dusks got to him, making them go away. Grim Jr. sighed and looked up to see a huge castle (Think Hollow Bastion before reconstruction).

The young boy walked up to the castle as it started to rain and opened the door. He peered inside and walked into the giant foyer. It had a giant staircase and a few doorways.

"Hello?" Grim Jr. called, which echoed. No response, so he tried again. "Hello?"

"Poor dude must've lost his way," a young male voice said.

"Be quiet! Maybe he'll go away!" a stern whisper retorted.

Grim Jr. gulped and asked nervously, "Is someone there? Reveal yourself or…I'll go Jackie Chan on you!"

"Not a word, you four! Not a _single _word!" a stern female voice warned.

"Uh-my horse ran off. I don't want to intrude, but-I'm lost and I need a place to stay for the night."

"Aw, c'mon you guys; have hearts," a female's voice whined.

"It's not like HE can hurt us!" a cocky male's voice said, making Grim Jr. feel a little insulted.

"Shush!" another female voice said. The next thing was a kick.

"Ouch! That was my shin, you dummyhead!" a male's voice yelled.

"Sure, Bone Dude! You're welcome here!" the care-free voice said happily.

"Okay; I'm done playing around. Where are you?" Grim Jr. asked, getting annoyed.

"Uh-right here!" a female voice said.

"Where here!?" the skeleton cried. He felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see four kids. One was a Brazilian boy with brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a grey sweatshirt, green cargo pants, and red sneakers. His name was Raimundo Pedrosa/

The second was a boy with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, freckles, big ears, and was wearing a black shirt, black torn jeans, black boots, sunglasses, and spiked wrist collars. On his shoulder was a black wyvern wearing a red bandanna. His name was Hal Hanson and the reptile was Bandanna.

The third and fourth people were hybrid girls, one a wolf girl with wolf ears, silver hair, and yellow eyes, and wearing a multi-colored dress, blue sandals, and silver jewelry; the other a rabbit girl with brown hair, topaz eyes, white rabbit ears and tail, and wearing a skull shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a headband and bandanna. The wolf was Glowworm and the bunny was Winter.

"Boo." The weird kids grinned, freaking Grim Jr. out. He screamed and made the four kids jump.

"Oh, great job, you four! Very good!" a sarcastic voice called. Out stepped four other kids. One was yellow cat with black beady eyes. His name was Omi.

The second was a monkey-boy hybrid with shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black shirt under a blue hoodie, black jeans, and he had a tail from the back and hair on his cheeks, hands, and feet. He was Monkeyboy.

The third was a girl with brown hair, violet eyes, and wearing a black shirt, black and red arm sleeves, black fingerless gloves, green cargo pants, and black and red boots. She was Hero Hanson and on her shoulder was a sleeping baby dragon with green scales and orange hair. He was Sparky.

The last was a pretty girl with brown hair and purple-blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue skirt, a black sleeveless shirt, black knee-high stockings, black shoes, a blue headband, and black cross earrings. She also had large, white feathery wings. She was known as Eraine Starnight.

"Why did Raimundo and the others do a good job?" Omi asked, confused.

"Sarcasm," Hero said, and he nodded.

"Oh! Uh-I-ah-ah-ACHOO!" Grim Jr. sneezed in Hal's face, causing his sunglasses to become foggy. "Nice," he mumbled as Bandanna chuckled.

Grim Jr. wiped his nose, if he had one, on his sleeve and said in a sick tone, "Sorry."

"Oh, you poor thing," Winter said sympathetically. "You must be soaked to the bones. Get it? He's made of bones and…" she saw the looks her friends gave her and said, "I'm shutting up now."

"Come," Glowworm said, leading Grim Jr. to the parlor, "you should warm up by the fire."

"Thanks," the skeleton coughed. As the kids went to the parlor, a mysterious figure with bright purple eyes watched them from the stairs, and then he rushed off.

"GW, NO! You know what the master will do!" Hero said nervously as Sparky nodded his head. But Rai, GW, Winter, and Hal didn't listen.

"Raimundo and my friends, I demand you to stop…OW! right…OW...NOW!" Omi demanded as he tripped down the staircase everytime he screamed 'OW!' He saw Rai and the other three place the sick boy in a comfy-looking chair that was in front of a roaring fire.

"Oh, no! Not the master's chair!" Monkeyboy shouted exasperatedly. "This will bode ill for us all," Eraine sighed.

A little blue Trog with black eyes rushed past the four nervous kids. His name was 626, or Stitch.

"I'm imagining things; this is NOT happening!" Monkeyboy screamed as he covered his eyes.

"Well; hey, there, little blue guy," Grim Jr. said as he patted Stitch. Stitch then made himself become a footstool as Grim Jr. propped his feet up.

Then, a tall skeleton wearing a pin-striped suit with a black bow-tie placed a blanket on him.

"There you are, my good fellow!" Jack Skellington said cheerfully.

"Such service!" Grim Jr. smiled.

"Alright, that's IT!" Omi said sternly. "I'm in charge here, so-" Just then, a girl and five animals riding on the tea cart she was pushing ran over Omi flat. "Are you okay?" Hero asked. The boy gave an 'Okay' sign as the four turned to see the people.

The girl had brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a school girl outfit. Her name was Tohru Honda.

On the cart was a sheep named Hiro, a tiger named Kisa, a rabbit named Momiji, an orange cat named Kyo, and a grey rat named Yuki.

"Would you like some tea, sir?" Tohru asked politely.

"It'll warm you up in no time, mister!" Momiji said happily as Kyo mumbled, "Stupid rabbit."

"No! No tea!" Hero said, but nobody listened to her.

After Yuki put the sugar in, with only a little trouble, Kisa went over to him with the cup in her mouth.

"There you go, sir," Kisa said as Grim Jr. took the cup out of her mouth. Hiro glared as Grim Jr. said in a sweet tone, "What a cute kitty." And petted the tiger. Then, the parlor doors slammed open, causing a howling wind to blow in and snuff out the fire. The animals shook nervously as they hid behind Tohru.

"Now, we're in for it," Hiro gulped as Kyo said, "Oh, crap…"

Grim Jr. shook nervously. In the doorway was a boy with violet eyes, long and messy black hair, and was wearing a black top, black shorts and no shoes. On the back of his left ankle is a weird mark.

As the weird boy came in furiously, Grim Jr. trembled violently.

"There's a stranger in here," the boy snarled in an angry tone.

"Uh-Master; I can explain," Rai said nervously. "You see, Bone Dude was cold and-" He was cut off by the boy's angry scream which was so loud that the room shook. Rai, Winter, GW, and Hal hid behind the chair. "I don't think you reached him, dude," Hal whispered. Rai gave him a 'Ya' think?' look as they watched the boy.

Omi got out of hiding under the carpet with MB, Eraine, and Hero and walked over to Rai and the three others and stated, "Master, allow me…it was all Raimundo, Winter, GW, and Hal's fault!!"

"What?! You little-" Bandanna growled as the others gaped at the bald boy.

"I tried to stop them, all of them, but NOOOOOOO! They would not listen to me and-" The boy screamed again and Omi jumped high into the air and dashed back to Hero and her friends. The girl and dragon comforted the shaking boy.

Grim Jr. looked to his right, but when he turned left, he was face-to-face with the pale and enraged boy. Grim Jr. screamed and backed up.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the mad boy asked viciously.

"Um, you see; I was lost in the woods and I-" the skeleton started to explain, but was cut off by the boy.

"You're not welcome here!!" the boy shouted furiously.

"I-I'm very sorry," Grim Jr. replied nervously, his eyes focused on the monster. Unfortunately, the boy noticed this.

"What are YOU staring at!?" the boy snarled, clutching his hand so hard that it started to bleed.

"N-Nothing, man!" Grim Jr. lied.

"So, you've come to stare at the **HOMUNCULUS**, the non-human being, right!?" the angry creature, now known as a Homunculus, accused. With that, Grim Jr. dashed for the door on 'homunculus', but the homunculus blocked his way on 'right.'

"Please! Take a chill pill! I didn't mean any harm!" Grim Jr. exclaimed in a scared tone. "I just wanted a place to stay!"

"Oh, I'll give you a place to stay, alright!" the boy shouted as he grabbed Grim Jr. by the collar

"No! Wait! Stop! No! NOOO!" Grim Jr. shouted as the boy dragged him off into a room. The skeleton screamed and kicked, but it was no use as the door shut behind them and the servants looked scared and sad.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **My God, Wrath! Must you be so cruel!?

**Wrath: **…Yes!

**Kyo: **Stupid brat. (starts to fight with Wrath)

**Rai: **Okay…anyways, Read & Review, but no flames!


	4. Proposing to Minia

**GW: **Here's chapter 4. The stories I'll be doing from now on until I complete them all are this _The Demon Kids of ToonCity_, _The Little Demon Girl,_ and _Wrath, Sam, & Co._ I'm sorry 'The Mummy' and National Treasure' fans; I'm on writer's block with those stories and don't know when I'll complete them.

**Ed: **You've seen those movies millions of times and you can't remember any dialogue!?

**GW: **That, and I have too many stories I want to do. New ideas are always popping up! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Proposing to Minia**

The next day, Gary, Chad, and Tad looked through some bushes at Minia's home. Gary was wearing formal attire for a certain occasion…

"Minia's going to get the surprise of her life huh, Gary?" Tad asked.

"Indeed, Tad; this will be her lucky day!" He walked off, letting go of the branch that he held and slammed into Tad's face, leaving twigs and leaves. Chad laughed until a branch from Hyperspace hit him too.

Gary looked at a group of people, who were preparing for a wedding, and Gary said, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I gotta propose to the girl!"

Everyone laughed except Mindy, Veronica, and Trixie, who were crying their eyes out. A mean-looking girl named Mandy came and slugged them. Hard. "Get lives, you losers," she growled.

Gary turned to his two cronies and said, "Now, when Minia and I walk out that door…"

"We know!" Chad grinned as Tad held up a little stick. "We strike up the band." They conducted a band that played 'Here's comes the bride' at a fast pace. The music stopped as Gary slammed a tuba and French horn on the two really hard.

"Not yet, you stupid-heads!" Gary chided.

"Sorry," they said stupidly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minia and her friends were inside. Minia was reading her book and her friends were doing whatever when they heard a knock on the door. Minia got up and looked through a peep-hole, only to see Gary making faces. 

She groaned as Edward said, "Let me guess? It's your unwanted admirer, right?"

She sighed, then put on a fake smile and opened the door. "Gary! What a… pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it, Minia?" Gary said as he walked in. "I'm just full of surprises. I bet that today's the day that every girl would want to be in your shoes. This is the day all pf your dreams come true."

"Please; give me a break," Al rolled his eyes as Gir said, "He looks funny."

"What exactly know about my dreams?" Minea asked.

"Plenty," Gary replied as he began to sing.

Gary: **You've been dreaming just one dream**

**Nearly all your life**

**Hoping, scheming**

**Just one theme**

**Will you be a wife?**

**Will you be some he-man's property?**

**Good news! That he-man's me!**

He placed his arms around Minea as Edward sighed, "Here we go."

**This equation **

**Girl plus man**

**Doesn't help just you**

**On occasion**

**Girls can **

**Have their uses, too**

**Mainly to extend the family tree**

**Pumpkin, extend with me!**

Belle had an angry look on her face and tried to pounce on Gary, but Alphonse held her back. "It's go time for the Belle-girl! Let me at him!" she screamed as he continued.

Gary: **We'll be raising sons galore!**

Minea: **Inconceivable!**

Gary: **Each built six-foot-four**

(The gang got a bit queasy thinking about that)

Alphonse: **Unbelievable!**

Gary: **Each one stuffed with every Imaginary Gray gene!**

(Gir plugged his 'ears')

Gir: **I can't hear you!**

Gary: **You'll be keeping house with pride**

Edward: (sarcastically) **Just incredible!**

Gary: **Each day gratified**

Belle: **So un-weddable!**

Gary: **That you are part of this idyllic scene**

Gary sat down and placed his feet on the table, right on top of Minea's book.

"Picture this," Gary said, "a rustic hunting lodge. My latest kill roasting over the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet."

The group cover their noses, imaging Gary's stinky feet as he continued, "And the little ones playing near the fire with the dogs." He stood up and said, "We could have six or seven of them!"

"Dogs?" Minea asked hopefully.

"No, Minea! Strapping boys like me!"

The friends held back their laughter as Minea said sarcastically, "Imagine that." And Gary started to sing again.

Gary: **I can see that we will share**

**All that love implies**

**We shall be the perfect pair**

**Rather like my thighs**

All: **Gross!**

Gary: **You are face to face with destiny!**

**All roads lead to**

**The best things in life are**

**All's well that ends with me!**

**Escape me, there's no way**

**Certain as do re**

**Minea, when you marry **

Gary stopped singing when he cornered Minea to the door. Edward had had enough of this. He created a pole using his alchemy and pointed it at Gary. Minea saw him give her a wink, and she played along.

"So, Minea; is it a 'yes' or an 'oh, yes?'" he asked as Edward prepared himself.

"I-uh-well," she stammered as she reached for the doorknob and answered quickly, "I just don't deserve you!"

"Meh. Who does?" Gary shrugged as Edward took off towards the narcisstic boy.

**Meeeeeeeeee!**

"But thank you for asking," Minea said as she opened the door and Edward pushed Gary out the door with the pole. Minea ducked as Gary lost his balance and fell into a filthy mud puddle.

The band began to play and Minea slammed the door shut. When the bad stopped playing, Tad and Chad turned towards Gary, who was covered in mud and Chad asked, "How'd it go?"

Gary grabbed his lackeys and hissed, "I'll make Minea my wife. Make no mistake about that!" He threw the boys into the mud and stormed off angrily.

"Touchy," Tad said as Chad nodded.

* * *

Later, when everyone had left, Minea and her friends poked their heads out the door. "Is he gone?" Minea asked. 

"Yeah. Wasn't that priceless when Gary fell into the mud?" Edward smiled.

Minea went outside followed by her pals and started to feed Pidgeys, mumbling angrily, "Can you believe the nerve of that pig? He asked ME to marry HIM! ME! The wife of that boorish, brainless-" She decided to express her feelings in song.

Minea: **Madame Gary!**

**Can you just see it?**

She placed a towel on her head, making herself look like a housewife.

**Madame Gary!**

**His little wife**

She kicked a bucket and threw the towel off her head.

**No, sir!**

**Not me!**

**I guarantee it!**

**I want so much more than this provincial life!**

She took off running as Belle yelled, "Wait for us!" Ed and Al groaned as the four set off after the girl. She was in a field similar to the beginning of _The Sound of Music _and Minea sang some more.

**I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!**

**I want it more than I can tell!**

She sat on the ground and picked up a dandelion.

**And for once it might be grand**

**To have someone understand**

She blew on the dandelion, causing the flower seeds to be carried off by the wind. They flew around her four pals as they joined her.

**I want more than they've got planned…**

At that moment, Spirit came running in, still pulling the cart with Grim Jr.'s invention on it.

"Spirit?" Minea wondered. She and her friends ran up to him.

"What happened?" she asked, then realized Grim Jr. wasn't up there. "Where's big brother? Where is he, Spirit?"

"You're asking a dumb horse?" Ed asked. Spirit kicked him backwards. Ed was recovering as Minea unhooked the horse from the cart and hopped on him.

"C'mon, you guys," Minea said as Belle and Gir hopped on. "Sorry, Ed and Al; you're gonna have to walk! Take me to big brother, Spirit!"

The horse took off and Ed and Al tried to keep up with Al muttering, "Why are we always the ones walking?"

* * *

**GW: **What has happened to Grim Jr.!? Will Minia save him!? Find out next time...

**Ed: **Put a sock in it, Wolfie!

**Alphonse: **R&R!


	5. The New Residents

**GW: **Here's the chapter where Minia arrives at the castle.

**Ed: **Great. Something tells me I'm going to run into that little brat with my limbs!

* * *

**The New Residents**

Later, Spirit rode up to the castle with Edward and Alphonse in tow.

"What is this place?" Minea asked as the three got off the horse. Spirit whinnied nervously and Minea calmed him down.

"Easy, boy," Minea said quietly. Beyond the gate, Minea noticed her brother's scythe and picked it up.

"Nii-san…" she whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside, Omi, Hero, Monkeyboy, and Eraine were pacing back and forth (at least Omi was) and were scolding Rai, Hal, GW, and Winter.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we now?" Omi ranted as Winter, Hal, and Glowworm mocked him silently. "You four just had to let him in? Serve him tea. Sit in the master's chair. Pet the Troggy!"

"We were trying to be hospitable, Cheeseball!" Hal sneered as Bandanna snickered.

"Yeah, don't make a mole-hill out of a mountain, you high-strung suck-ups," Glowworm said.

"Glowworm?" Omi, Hero, MB, and Eraine said calmly.

"Yes?"

"**SHUT UP!!"**

Back with Minea and co, they had entered the foyer as Minea called, "Hello? Anyone home?"

They went up the staircase and every room, calling for Grim Jr.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Tohru was washing dishes while Yuki and Kyo were arguing as usual when Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro ran into the room.

"Tohru! You'll never believe what Kisa, Hiro, and I saw!" Momiji panted. "There's a girl and four others in the castle!"

"And we're not lying this time!" Hiro added as Kisa sighed.

The girl and two animals turned to the three animal children s Kyo shouted, "Yeah right, you stupid kids! Quit making stories!"

"It wasn't funny before and it's not funny now!" Yuki added crossly.

"But we're serious," Kisa said, "we saw them!"

"Oh, come on," Tohru said as she continued washing dishes. At this moment, two girls and two boys came in the room.

One was a Japanese girl with long black hair in pigtails, blue eyes, and was wearing a red dress with a black sash around her waist. She was Kimiko Tohomiko.

The second girl had short, curly red hair, green eyes, and was wearing a red dress under a white apron, and brown loafers. On her shoulder was a green fairy with blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing a pink dress. The girl was Rowan and her fairy was Spritekin.

The first boy was a handsome teenager with dirty-blonde hair and crimson eyes, and wearing a black buttoned-down shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. His name was Benjamin Devlin.

The second boy wasn't even human! He was an orange tiger with black stripes, black beady eyes, and a white stomach. His name was Hobbes.

"Tohru! Yuki, Kyo! We just saw a girl and four others in the house!" Rowan and Kimiko said at the same time breathlessly.

"And we're not lying this time!" Ben added hastily while Spritekin and Hobbes nodded in unison.

"We told you so!" the three kids mocked.

Back with the eight kids…

"Irresponsible, snot-nosed, pea-brained, big-rabbit-eared…" Before Monkeyboy could finish, Hal and Winter attacked him as they both screamed at the same time:

"**WHO YOU CALLIN' BIG-EARED, **(or rabbit-eared in WLS' case) **YOU MANGY MONKEY/HYBRID!? ARE YOU GONNA CALL US 'BUGS BUNNY' OR 'DUMBO' NEXT, HUH, PUNK!!?"**

"Wow, Winter and Hal actually have something in common," Hero whispered.

Before anymore damage could be done to the poor boy, a voice rang out that stopped the commotion. "Big brother?" The eight kids peeked out the doorway to see Minea, Ed, Al, Belle, and Gir passing by.

"Did you see that!?" Winter said excitably.

They looked around to see Minea and co. turning the corridor. The four trouble-makers gasped.

"It's a girl!" Raimundo said happily.

"We know it's a girl!" Hero snapped irritably. Sparky, who was sleeping the entire time, woke up and mumbled, "Girl?"

"Don't you see, you blind fools? She's the one! The cute blond girl's the one!" Hal said happily.

"She came here to break the spell! Our savior of this terrible curse is here!" Glowworm said dramatically. She, WLS, Hal, and Rai ran off as fast as they could while Omi, Hero, Eraine, and MB rushed after them as MB screamed, "Wait! Stop, you guys! Just…they will never listen."

The four troublemakers opened the door and hid behind it as the five kids made their way up to the prison tower.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Minia called as the kids rushed past them. "That's weird."

"What?" Belle asked as Gir shouted, "I like piggies!"

"I could've sworn someone went past…never mind," Minia shook her head as they went deeper into the dungeon. "Hello?"

"Minia?" a frightened voice said from a prison cell. It was Grim Jr.!

"Big brother!" Minia gasped as the five friends rushed towards him. Edward picked up a torch as the skeleton boy poked his head out.

"How did you find me, sis?" Grim Jr. asked with a terrible cough.

"You're hands feel icier than usual," Minia exclaimed as she felt them. "We'll get you out of there soon."

"Ed, Al; get my sister out of this place. You're all in great danger!"

"Who did this to you?" Edward demanded.

"No time to explain!" Grim Jr. shouted. "Please, leave before it's too late!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Minia argued. Just then a hand grabs her shoulder and spun her around. Her scream startled Ed to drop the torch, so the whole room went dark.

"What are you doing here!?" a familiar voice demanded angrily.

"Sister, run!" Grim Jr. shouted.

"W-who's there? Who are you?" Minia asked in a frightened tone. Her pals crowded around her protectively as Alphonse asked, "Did you do this to Minia's brother?"

"My name is Wrath, and I am the master of this castle," the boy replied.

"I've come for my brother!" Minia said bravely. "Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?"

"How a skeleton can get sick, I'll never know, Al," Ed whispered to his little brother, who shushed him up.

"Well, then, he shouldn't have trespassed here!" Wrath growled.

"But he could die! I'll give you anything to let him go," Minia pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner," Wrath said as he started to walk away.

"But there must be something that I can…" Minia stopped when she got an idea and she called, "Wait!" Wrath stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Minia looked back at the Homunculus, and then came into the light. "Take me instead," she bargained.

"Minnie, what are you doing?" Belled asked nervously as Grim Jr. cried, "Sister, no!"

"You?!" Wrath sneered, then looked at Minia. "You…would take his place?"

"Minia, are you out of your mind!? Don't do something-" Before Ed could finish, Al and Belle, who carried Gir, stepped next to their friend. Ed sighed, "When in Rome…" before he joined his friends.

"Are you guys mental!?" Grim Jr. shouted.

Minia ignored her brother and asked Wrath, "If me and my friends do stay here, will you let my brother go?"

"Yes," Wrath answered. "But, you five must promise to stay here forever!"

Minia thought about Wrath's offer. She then said, "Step into the light."

Wrath hesitated, then stepped into the light to reveal his pale, messy-haired self.

Minia gasped when she saw the Homunculus and turned away while Belle and Gir looked fearfully away. Ed and Al also gasped as Ed exclaimed, "Crap, it's that limb-stealing Homunculus. Crap, we're in a tight spot!"

"No, Minnie! I won't let you do this!" her older brother said. Minia turned towards Wrath and said, "You have my word."

"Done!" Wrath responded as he went over towards Grim Jr. Minia fell to her knees as Belle, Ed, Al, and Gir comforted her. After Wrath unlocked the door, Grim Jr. rushed towards his little sister.

"Sis, please listen," Grim Jr. begged. "I may not be old and haven't even kissed a girl yet, but you still have a life as well! And your friends have lives, too"

Wrath started to drag the bone boy away. Minia called after the monster, "Wait!"

"Minnie!" Grim Jr. shouted.

"Big brother!" Minia shouted as Gir said, "Bonehead goes bye-bye!"

A minute later, Wrath was still dragging poor Grim Jr. outside. "Please! Spare my sister and her friends!" Grim Jr. pleaded before the Homunculus tossed him into a car. "Please!"

"She's no longer your concern!" Wrath snarled as he slammed the door shut and he ordered to the car driver, "Take him to the village."

With that, the car drove off. Minia saw the car drive away and started to cry as her friends comforted her.

* * *

Later, Wrath climbed the stair tower as Rai, Hal, Glowworm, and Winter approached him.

"Uh…master?" Raimundo said timidly.

"WHAT!?" Wrath screamed, frightening Bandanna. "Holy cow, anger problems," Bandanna gulped.

"Well, since the girl and her pals are going to be here a long time, we were thinking that you might want to offer them a more comfortable room?" Winter suggested nervously. All she got for a reply was an angry roar from her master as he stalked off upstairs.

"Or maybe not," Glowworm sighed as Hal mumbled, "Gosh, is he upset or what?"

Wrath came into the room to see a crying Minia while her friends offered comfort. "You didn't let me say good-bye," she sobbed. "I'll never see him again, and you didn't even let me say good-bye." Her friends gave Wrath 'You-big-fat-jerk' looks as Wrath scratched his head, starting to listen to WLS' advice.

"I'll show you all to your room," Wrath said, about to walk out of the room.

"Our room?" Minia asked in confusion. "But I thought…"

Wrath stopped and faced her, saying, "You wanna stay up here?"

Alphonse turned to Minia and whispered, "I suggest taking his offer."

"No, I don't want to stay here," Minia said, shaking her head.

"Then come with me," Wrath grumbled.

Later, Wrath led Minnie and her friends through a maze of corridors. They stopped to look at everything, then caught up to Wrath. He looked over his shoulder to catch a few tears rolling out of the blond girl's eyes.

"Psst!" a voice whispered. Wrath looked to see Rai, Hal, and the two authoresses walking stealthily next to him. It was Glowworm that had spoken as she continued, "Make some conversation, dude!"

"Uh," Wrath thought, then spoke to our heroes, "I…hope you like it here." He looked at his friends, who urged the Homunculus onward. The boy continued to the new residents of the castle, "The castle is your home now. Which means you can go wherever you want. Except the west wing."

"What's in the west…" Minia was cut off sharply by Wrath.

"It's forbidden!" he growled angrily while looking at her, then he calmed down. They started to walk again until they came to a guest room. Wrath opened it while Minia and her pals walked in cautiously. "If you need anything, my servants will tend to you."

"Invite her to dinner!" Raimundo whispered to Wrath.

Wrath nodded and turned back to the five friends. "You will…join me for dinner," he said calmly, then added in a threatening tone, "That's not a request!"

With that, he slammed the door shut and the friends jumped 10 feet in the air due to the loud closing.

"He's a scary lady!" Gir said to Belle, who nodded. Minia went over to the bed and flung herself onto it, crying her eyes out. Belle sat down on a chair, holding Gir and started to weep as well while Edward and Alphonse sat down sullenly, knowing they could never go home.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Why were you some MEAN, Wrath-kun?

**Wrath: **Don't call me that! And what's up with you?! First, you have me as a sweet, little demon kid, then you have me as a monstrous meanie-head.

**Ed: **Everyone just be quiet! Next chapter is a song fic to that jerk, Gary.

**Wrath: **Read and Review!


	6. No One's Like Gary!

**GW: **Here's the coughStupidcough song chapter of coughDumbcough Gary.

**Gary: **I understood that! Anyways, enjoy the great song chapter about me!

**Kyo: **Akito have mercy on us…

* * *

**No One's Like Gary!**

Meanwhile, at the tavern in town while a snow-storm raged outside, Gary was brooding by the fireplace all because Minia refused him. What a baby.

"Who does that girl think she is?!" Gary grumbled. "She's tangled with the wrong guy. No one say's 'no' to Imaginary Gary!"

"Darn straight!" Chad and Tad agreed, each carrying root beer to Gary

"Dismissed! Rejected! And I was publicly humiliated in front of everybody! It's more than I can take!" Gary said as he threw the glasses into the fire.

"More root beer?" Tad asked.

"What's the point?" Gary snapped as he turned the chair away from his toadies. "Nothing helps. This is worse than the time Pink-Hat ditched me! I'm disgraced."

"You? Disgraced!?" Chad said incredulously. "Never!"

"C'mon, Gary! Ya' gotta pull yourself together!" Tad said before singing.

Tad: **Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gary**

**Looking so down in the dumps**

Tad attempted to make Gary smiled, only to get punched in the face and sent flying across the room. He landed on a table in front of three goons, Jessie,  
James and Meowth. Chad tried to sing the next verse.

Chad: **Everyone here loves to be you, Gary**

**Even when taking your lumps**

Everyone in the tavern cheered. Gary just turned away in a grumpy manner.

Tad: **There's no one in town as admired as you**

**You're everyone's favorite guy**

Chad: **Everyone's awed and inspired by you**

**And it's not…very hard…to see why**

Mindy, Trixie, and Veronica swooned over Gary as Tad and Chad continued.

Tad and Chad: **No…one's**

**Slick as Gary**

**No one's quick like Gary**

**No one's more thick like Gary!**

"Thick!?" Gary growled, thinking that meant he was fat.

"We mean," Chad gulped as he began to sing.

Chad: **There's no guy in town quite as handsome**

**Perfect, a pure paragon**

Tad: **You can ask any Jessie, James, or Meowth**

**And they'll tell you which side they'd rather be on**

"On no one's side, that's for sure," Jessie muttered to her teammates, but they just went with the flow to get the plot rolling.

The three pathetic villains and the other townspeople started to swing the two toadies in the air.

Townsfolk: **No…one's…**

**Great like Gary!**

**An elite like Gary!**

Tad and Chad: **No one's got a swell chin like Gary!**

The two boys scratch Gary's chin until they're swung back. That's when Gary started to feel better.

Gary: **As a specimen, yes,**

**I'm great and amazing!**

Townsfolk: **My, what a guy, Gary!**

**Give five hurrahs**

**Twelve hip-hips**

Chad: **Gary's the best and the rest are all drips!**

Chad accidentally swung some root beer into Gary's face. Gary glared at the poor boy, who grinned sheepishly. That's when a bar fight broke out.

All but Tad, Chad, and Gary: **No…one**

**Fights like Gary**

**No one smites like Gary**

**In a wrestling match nobody-**

Gary used his buckteeth to bite really hard into Jame's leg.

James: **Bites like Gary!**

Trixie, Veronica, and Mindy: **Well, there's no one as manly and brawny!**

Gary then lifted the girls' bench that they were sitting on.

Gary: **As you see I've got muscles to spare**

Tad and Chad: **Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny!**

With that, Gary dropped the bench on his cronies and flattened them, but didn't hurt the girls.

Gary: **That's right!**

**And my head is covered in lovely, black hair!**

He then swished his head around in slow motion so his hair would fly in an amazing way.

All: **No one hits like Gary**

**Matches wits like Gary**

Gary hit the chessboard away when AJ checkmated him.

Chad: **In a spitting match nobody spits like Gary**

Gary: **I'm especially good at expectorating!**

**Ptooie!**

He hits a bell with his spit.

All: **Ten points for Gary!**

Gary: **When I was a young boy, I skipped school two times**

**A day so I wouldn't become an egghead**

AJ: **Hey!**

Gary: **And now that I skip school five times a day**

**I can now sleep all day in my bed! (Yeah…that's the best I can come up with. Sorry!)**

Gary then pulled out his rifle **(who gives children rifles!?) **and shot some of the glasses in the bar.

All: **No…One...**

**Shoots like Gary**

**Makes those beauts like Gary**

Tad and Chad: **And goes walking in cool clothes like Gary**

Gary jumps into his chair by the fireplace where, above the mantel, all these poor animal trophies hang.

Gary: **I use dead animals in all my decorating**

All but Gary: **My, what a guy, that Gary!**

The bar-mates picked Gary up on his chair and carried them through the bar, but dropped Tad and Chad.

"HELP! Someone help me, please!" The door slammed open, revealing a very windblown and distressed skeleton-boy

"Bonehead?" the bartender, Cid, gasped.

"Please! I need your help!" Grim Jr. said frantically. "He's got her and the others locked up in a dungeon!"

"Who?" Tad and Chad said from under Gary's chair.

"Minia and her pals!" Grim Jr. cried. "We've got to save them! Hurry!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Grimmy," Gary said. "Who's got Minia and her pals locked up in a dungeon?"

"A Homunculus!" Grim Jr. shouted. "An evil, vile, purple-eyed Homunculus!"

There was a moment of silence until everyone in the bar bursted out laughing.

"Was it a scary Homunculus?" Jessie mocked.

"Frightening!" the skeleton replied.

"With the Ouroborous tattoo?" James snickered.

"On his left heel!" Grim Jr. nodded.

"And cruel, sharp fangs?" Meowth chuckled.

"Yes!" Grim Jr. said. "Will you help me?"

"Alright, bone-boy," Gary said, snapping his fingers. Team Rocket smirked as they picked Grim Jr. up. "We'll help you out."

"You will?" Grim Jr. said hopefully. "Oh, thanks, you guys!"

They threw Grim Jr. out the door, where he painfully landed on a sheet of ice and snow. "Ouch," he muttered meekly.

Inside, the people were laughing. "Haha! That crazy Grim Jr.!" Jessie laughed.

"That bonehead is always good for a laugh!" Meowth chuckled.

Gary heard the comment and had a thoughtful look on his face as he mumbled, "Crazy Grim Jr.? Crazy Grim Jr.?" He looked at Tad and Chad, who were still under the chair.

Gary: **Boys, I'm afraid I've been thinking**

Chad: **A dangerous pastime-**

Gary: **I know!**

Gary pulled his two toadies out from under the chair.

Gary: **But that loony skeleton is Minia's brother**

**And his sanity's only so-so**

**Now the wheels in my head have been turning**

**Since I met at that mental bag 'o bones**

**See, I promised that I would marry Minnie**

**And right now I am hatching a scheme!**

"If I…" Gary whispered to the two

"Yeah?" Tad asked.

"Then we…" Gary whispered.

"No way!?" Chad said.

"_Guess!_" Gary smirked in triumph

"Now I get it!" the cronies beamed.

"Let's go!" The three yelled. They started to three-way waltz around the bar.

Gary, Tad, and Chad: **No… One…**

**Plots like Gary**

**Takes cheap shots like Gary**

Tad and Chad: **Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gary!**

All: **So his marriage soon we'll be celebrating**

**My, what a guy, that Gary!!**

Outside, while everyone was celebrating in the bar, Grim Jr. looked up at the sky hopelessly.

"Will no one help me!?" he cried.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Poor Grim Jr.! This was a murder to write…Next chapter will be what's happening to Minia and her pals.

**Jessie, James, and Meowth: **Read and Review!


	7. Back with Minia

**GW: **Since I got rid of _National Treasure: FF Style_ because I felt too stressed out by all those stories, I'll still continue this, _Wrath, Sam, and Company_, and _GW's The Mummy_. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Back with Minia…**

Meanwhile, with our heroine and her pals, they were sitting in their room, moping about.

Gir was playing hand-games with Belle while Al and Ed practiced their alchemy. Minia stared out the window at a raging snow-storm, sighing.

Ed, Belle, and Al looked at their friend with concern as Belle said, "It's alright, Belle. I mean, sure you'll never see your brother again, but…you got us."

"Oh, great reason, Belle. You're such a genius!" Edward said sarcastically. Belle kicked him in the shin that wasn't automail very hard.

"Please don't be sad. Try to make the best of a situation," Alphonse suggested. "Just look on the bright side of life."

"Yay! Song!" Gir shouted, but Edward yelled, "NO! We are not singing THAT song!"

Minia laughed at her friends when suddenly a knock came at the door. "Who is it?" Minia asked.

"It's Tohru Honda. Would you like some tea?" a girl's voice said.

"Go away!" Edward said.

"Brother, don't be ruse," Al scolded as Minia said, "Come in.

Tohru, her animal pals (who were riding the cart), and three girls entered. One was a teenaged girl with straight red hair and vivid green eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with a bloody pinafore over it, white stockings, black Mary-Janes, and by her side was a rusty, bloody blade. Her name was Alice Liddell.

The second was a purple humanoid cat with amber eyes. She was wearing a purple dress, red and white boots with a fur on the edges, and a red hair tie in her hair. Her name was Blaze the Cat.

The third was a Seedrian girl with green hair with two rosebuds on the side of her head and blue eyes. She wore a green and white dress with yellow collars, a red pendant in the middle, white stockings, and green shoes. Her name was Cosmo. Alphonse was star-struck by Alice and Kyo.

"Aw, a cute kitty!" Al said as he tried petting Kyo, but he yelled, "Don't touch me, giant robot!"

"Try to be hospitable, you stupid cat," Yuki sighed.

"Whoa, talking animals," Belle said.

"Yeah, big deal," Hiro muttered while Kisa giggled and licked his cheek, making him blush.

"Hello there!" Alice greeted, making Al blush.

"Hey," Blaze greeted coolly.

"Nice to meet you!" Cosmo smiled.

"Hello," Kisa said timidly as Minia petted her.

"Would you like some tea?" Tohru asked politely.

"Um, this is strange with animals talking…" Edward said warily.

"See, isn't she pretty, Tohru!?" Momiji smiled while pointing to Minia.

"Shut it, you darn rabbit!" Kyo hissed.

"Waa! Kyo's mean!" Momiji sobbed. Blaze and Cosmo both hit Kyo on the head, making him angrier.

"Here ya' go!" Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa said as Minia, Belle, and Edward were about to get their tea when the rabbit said, "Wanna see us do a trick first?"

"Okay," Minia smiled.

The three threw the cups in the air, did triple-somersaults in the air, landed on their hind feet, and caught the teacups with their mouths.

"Ta-da!" they muffled. Belle, Al, and Minia clapped while Edward just grumbled. Gir rambled, "They flew in the air!"

"Thank you! I am great-" Hiro bragged. He then lost balance and dropped the cup. "Oops…"

"Great job, sheep-boy," Alice deadpanned while Blaze sighed and Cosmo giggled.

As Tohru cleaned the mess up, she said, "That was a brave thing you did back there."

"Thanks," Minia sighed.

"We all think so," Cosmo smiled sympathetically while Alice and Blaze nodded.

"But," Minia frowned. "I lost everything. My family, my dreams, everything."

Belle placed a hand on her pal's shoulder while the servants smiled sadly at the girl.

Yuki then said, "You better be ready. Supper will be served soon."

With that, all the servants except Blaze and Cosmo left. Before Alice left, however, she smiled at Al. "You know; you're kind of cute even though you're just a suit of armor." She patted her hand on his arm and left with her friends.

By now, Al was blushing. "Brother, I think she likes me!"

"I didn't know you could turn red, Al," Ed noted as Blaze and Cosmo cleared their throats.

"Alright; let's help you get ready for dinner," Cosmo said.

"Oh, thank you for your service, but…um…we're not going," Minia said. Blaze and Cosmo looked stunned.

"But, you have to go!" Blaze said. "The Master will be very…"

The door suddenly opened to show Omi, Hero, MB, and Eraine.

Omi and the others bowed as the little monk said, "Dinner…is most delivered!"

"That's 'dinner is served,' Omi," Hero corrected as Sparky giggled, "What a cheeseball!"

"Same difference!" Omi argued.

* * *

Wrath paced impatiently in the dining room. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Raimundo, Hal, Glowworm, and Winter watched him as Bandanna sighed, "Wrath is so impatient."

"What's taking her so long?" the Homunculus asked. "I told her to be here. Where is she!?"

"Don't have a cow," Hal mumbled under his breath as Winter said, "Please, understand, Wrath. She and her pals lost everything."

"In a few hours, no less!" Glowworm added.

"Uh, Wrath-dude," Rai interjected. "Do you think that Minia girl will be able to break the spell?"

"Duh, Raimundo! Do I look like a village idiot!?" Wrath snapped.

"Excellent!" Hal grinned. "She falls in love with you, you with her, and POOF! The spell is broken. Much easier than the curse on Isla de Muerta."

Yuki sighed irritably as he said to the boys, "Listen, you two. Love is not like kicking the stupid cat's butt. It takes time for relationships to blossom and grow."

"What's that comment supposed to mean!?" Kyo hissed at his rival.

"But, the rose is starting to wilt away," Kisa whimpered.

"It's pointless," Wrath sighed. "Minia's so…and I'm so…well, look at me!"

Everyone looked at GW, who sighed.

"You have to think positive, man!" GW told her master.

"I don't know how," Wrath whined.

Winter decided to take action. "Well, start off by making yourself look more presentable! Stand up straight!"

Wrath snapped to attention.

"Yeah! And when she comes in, giver her a charming and lovely smile," Rai started. "Come on; let's see that smile!"

Wrath shrugged, then smiled with his sharp, shark-like teeth.

"For my mother's sake, don't scare the poor girl to death!" Hal snapped.

"Impress her with wit," Tohru said.

"But be gentle," said Yuki.

Shower her with compliments," said Bandanna.

"But be sincere," said Kyo.

And above all…" said Yuki.

Wrath, at wit's end with all the advice, covered his ears.

"You must control your anger!" they all said.

The door opened, drawing everyone's attention…

"Here they are," Hal whispered.

"Hello," Eraine said shakily from the door crack with MB, Hero, and Omi behind.

The Homunculus' expectant look soured into a angry deadpan.

"Well, where are they?" Wrath said, trying to keep calm.

"Who?" Monkeyboy asked innocently. The other servants slapped their foreheads

"The Minia and her pals," Wrath growled.

"Oh! Them," Hero laughed nervously, "Well they are in the process of… W-well circumstances being wh-what they are…" Hero finally sighed in defeat and said, "…They're not coming…"

3 second delay…

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!?!?!?!**_" Wrath exploded.

He ran from the dining hall, his servants in tow.

"Wait, my angry, scary friend!" Omi called.

"Wrath, keep your composure!" Eraine shouted

"Wrath-dude!" Rai called.

The angry boy didn't listen and continued to charge. Once he reached Minia's room, he banged on the door.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" Wrath yelled.

"We're not hungry!" Minia's voice snapped from within.

"You get out of their right now, or so help me I'll break down the door!"

"Go to the Gate where you belong!" Ed's voice snapped.

"Whoa!" Hal said as he and Hero did their best to hold the even more furious kid back.

"Now, buddy, I could be wrong, but that might not be the way to win their affection," Bandana said sarcastically.

"Please," Tohru pleaded, "Attempt to be more gentlemanly."

"But their, especially Minia, are being so… difficult!" Wrath hissed.

"Gently, gently…" Yuki said in an effort to calm him down.

The angry boy took a deep breath and said through gritted teeth, "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No way, meanie-head!" Gir's voice said.

He pointed at the door, very frustrated.

"Ah- Suave, genteel," Monkeyboy encouraged.

"It would give me great pleasure," Wrath said in with a formal bow and gritted teeth, "if you would come down to dinner."

"What else do we say?" Sparky asked expectantly.

The boy deadpanned and took another deep breath.

"Please," he groaned.

"No thank you!" Minia's voice shouted angrily.

Wrath in anger. "You can't stay in their forever!" he snapped.

"Try us!" Belle's voice snapped back.

"Fine!" he barked. "Then stay in there and…"

"_STAAAAARVE!!!_" he screamed so loudly, the castle shook. He turned to the servants.

"If none of them eat with me…then they don't at all!" he said before storming off down the hall and slamming a door shut. The shock wave made a part of the ceiling fall on Hal, Omi, and Glowworm. Bandanna and Sparky snickered at them.

"That didn't go very well at all," Yuki sighed and shook his head.

"Ya think?" Kyo said sarcastically.

"Hal, Rai, Winter, and GW!" Hero said, rubbing her sore head, "Stand watch over the door and inform us at once if there is even the slightest movement."

The four kids saluted marine style, "Aye-Aye Captain!" Hal joked, then they started to pace back and forth in front of Minia's room.

"Well…" Eraine sighed, "We better go downstairs and start cleaning up…"

"Wrath is angry, Mommy," Sparky whimpered as Hero walked away and petted him.

* * *

"I asked nicely, and what does she do?" the Homunculus seethed, "Slams the door in my face! Does she want me to beg!?"

He picked up the magic mirror Yuna had given to him. "Show me the girl," he ordered.

The mirror glowed bright green, and showed an image of Minia sitting on her bed with furious expression on her face. Her friends stood in the background, but were also angry.

"You know, Wrath's not so bad once you get to know him," Blaze consoled. Cosmo stepped forward and said, "Why not give him another chance?"

"I don't wanna get to know him!" Minia snapped. "I don't want anything to do with him!"

"Besides, he took my arm and leg in the anime!" Edward said.

"Stupid meanie-head!" Gir spat.

The boy watched in shock, but he sighed sadly and hung his head.

"I'm just fooling myself…" Wrath said as he put the mirror down. "She'll never see me as anything…But a monster…No one will…"

He placed his head in his hands as he cried out in despair, "It's hopeless…"

**

* * *

**

**GW: **(cries) Poor Wrath! You need a hug! (hugs Wrath)

**Edward: **Next chapter will be a happy song chapter!

**Blaze, Cosmo, and Alice: **Read and Review!


	8. Be Our Guests!

**GW: **Yay! Since the scary chapter from _GW's The Mummy_, I've decided to do a happy song fic! Yay!

**Hal: **Alright! I get to sing!

**Hero: **You've been singing a lot lately. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Be Our Guests!**

As night settled in, the hallway by our heroes' room was oddly quiet. The door slowly creaked open as Minia stuck her head out the door.

"Is anyone out there, Minnie?" Belle asked as Gir whispered, "Spy Mission!"

"Nope, the coast is clear," Minia reported. "Let's go."

Minia and her friends snuck out of the room, though Al had a little bit of trouble staying quiet.

"Al, try not to clank about," Ed hissed.

"Sorry, Ed, but you should've placed my soul in a more convenient body," Al argued.

"Shh! Quiet," Gir shushed and the friends continued to sneak about.

Rai, Hal, GW, Winter, meanwhile, were hanging out with Kimiko, Rowan, Hobbes, and Ben. Rai and Kim were sparring with one another, Hal and Rowan were sparring with their Keyblades, GW and Hobbes practiced their pouncing, and Winter talked with Ben on the sidelines.

"Wow, Kim. You lose again, girl," Rai smirked as Kim attacked him again.

"Hal might need some lessons from you, Rai, because he stinks at fighting!" Rowan joked as she knocked Hal off his feet with her Keyblade. "What's the score, Spritekin?"

"19-0; Rowan!" the fairy cheered while Bandanna moped.

"Man, I'm getting whooped by a girl in an apron," Hal whined as he got up again.

Just then, GW pounced on Hobbes. "Hah, pinned ya'!" she smirked smugly.

"No fair!" he whined. "You're better than me when I pounce on Calvin."

"Man, there acting immature," Ben rolled his eyes while Winter chuckled. "Aren't you all supposed to make sure Minia and her pals don't leave?"

"Don't worry, Ben," Winter said. "I'm sure they won't try to leave-" The rabbit girl noticed Minnie's door open and said in a calm tone, "Is her door supposed to be open?"

Everyone was silent until Bandanna said, "Oh, crud-muffins."

* * *

In the kitchen, Tohru, her animal friends, Omi, Hero, with Sparky sleeping on her shoulder; MB, Eraine, Alice, Blaze, and Cosmo were discussing the night's events.

"Come on, you three. Time for bed!" Tohru told the animal kids.

"But, Tohru! We're not tired yet!" Momiji yawned.

"It appears you are sleepy, you dumb rabbit!" Hiro rolled his eyes. "Don't be mean, Hiro-kun," Kisa told her friend.

"C'mon, you brats!" Kyo said as Alice picked the animal kids up and placed them in the nearby basket.

"Well, what a night," Yuki sighed.

"What a night indeed!" an outraged voice yelled. Everyone turned to see the two chefs who prepared the dinner. One was a boy with short, dark blonde hair with blue highlights and streaks, and deep, dark green eyes. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with a picture of a fireball on it, blue jeans that are ripped at the knees and have bleach stains on them, and black tennis shoes. His name was Henry.

The second was a girl with unruly, curly copper brown hair left down, except for a flower hair clip that keeps half of her messy bangs out of her face, and dark, almost cobalt blue eyes. She wore a red hooded jacket over a white shirt with a pink logo on it, faded jean shorts, and dirty white sneakers, and pink-rimmed square-glasses. Her name was TB.

"We slave and work all day long and for what!?" Henry ranted. "The beautiful culinary delights for our guests gone to waste!"

"There, there, Henry. There's always tomorrow," TB patted a moping Henry on the back.

"Well, it's not her fault," Hero said. "The poor girl and her pals lost everything. She had a right to be upset!"

"It's been a rough night for us all," Eraine sighed.

"Well, if you ask me, she was being a stubborn mule!" Monkeyboy said while he cleaned a dish. "I mean, he DID say 'please!'"

"But if Wrath can't learn to control his temper, he'll never break the sp-" Alice said before she noticed Minia and the others peeking through the door.

"Oh, hello, my new friends!" Omi greeted happily, running over to shake all their hands.

"Wow, he's smaller than me," Ed mumbled.

"I am Omi; the greatest Xiaolin warrior ever!" the cheeseball bragged. "These are my friends Hero, Sparky, MB, Eraine, Alice, Cosmo, Blaze, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo-"

That's when Raimundo, Hal, Winter, Bandanna, Glowworm, Kimiko, Rowan, Spritekin, Ben, and Hobbes bounded into the room and in front of the heroine and her pals.

"And these are Raimundo, Hal, Bandanna, WinterLoveSong, and Glowworm666," Omi added dryly.

"Who should have been at their posts!" Monkeyboy snapped.

"Uh, our bads?" GW laughed sheepishly.

"And I'm Kimiko. That's Rowan, Spritekin, Ben, and Hobbes," Kimiko introduced the others.

"Hey," Edward greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Alphonse bowed.

"Well, hello," Minia smiled.

"I like waffles!" Gir shouted.

"Wow, weird people here," Belle noted.

"Trust me, sister; you have no idea," Blaze said dryly.

"Is there anything we can do-?" Sparky said.

"To make your stay more enjoyable?" Spritekin and Bandanna finished.

"Well-" Minia said, then her, Belle, and Ed's stomachs growled. "-we're kind of hungry."

"Okay!" Hero said. "Lay out fives places for supper!"

"Actually, make it three. Gir and I can't eat anything," Al said. Hero shrugged as the servants went outside while Henry and TB got ready for supper.

"Wait! Remember what Wrath said?" Eraine said in a worried tone.

"Nonsense!" Cosmo scolded. "I'm not going to let the poor kids go hungry."

"Alright," Monkeyboy said. "Bring out the crusts of bread, some cups of water…"

"MB!" Glowworm scolded. "That's no way to treat guests!"

"We must make them feel at home!" Raimundo said.

"Fine! But, keep it lowered," Omi said.

"Keep it down," Hero corrected.

Omi ignored her as he said, "The Master will be most displeased if he finds out."

"Yeah; whatever," Winter said dismissively.

"But what's a little dinner without-" Hal said.

"MUSIC!!!" everyone besides Omi, Hero, MB, and Eraine shouted happily as they went to the dining room where Minia and her pals waited.

"_MUSIC!!?_" Omi and his group shouted.

* * *

A spotlight appeared in the center of the room, revealing Rai, Hal, Bandanna, Sparky, Winter, GW, Kimiko, Rowan, Spritekin, Ben, and Hobbes standing on the table, wearing top-hats and holding canes.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" Winter and GW smirked.

"It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure to welcome you tonight!" Hobbes and Ben said.

"And now," Hal and Rai said. "We invite you to pull up some chairs…"

TB, Henry, Blaze, Cosmo, and Alice pushed Minia and her friends into seats.

"As the dining room proudly presents…" everyone said. "Your dinner!" Minia, Belle, the Elric's, and Gir were stunned beyond all reasoning.

Sparky, Bandanna, and Spritekin: **Be…**

Rowan, Kimiko, Ben, & Hobbes: **Our…**

Hal, Rai, GW, and WLS: **Guests!**

**Be our guests**

**Put our service to the test**

Alice: **Tie you napkin round your neck, my friends **

Blaze and Cosmo: **And we'll provide the rest**

Yuki and Kyo tied napkins around their necks. Al and Minia politely untied theirs and placed it on their laps.

TB: **Soup du jour**

**Hot hors 'oeuvres**

Henry: **Why we only live to serve!**

Hal: **Try the grey stuff, it's delicious**

Hal and Rai held a plate for Minia and Belle. They tried the 'grey stuff' and found it very good.

Hobbes: **Don't believe us?**

Ben: **Believe us, missus!**

GW: **We can sing**

**We can dance**

Bandanna: **We do it better than France**

Sparky: **And the dinner is never second best!**

**Go on, unfold your menu**

A cowboy named Clay handed Minia, Belle, and Edward menus and tipped his hat. They looked at the menus.

Rai: **Take a glance and then you'll**

Kimiko: **Be our guests**

Rowan: **Yes, our guests**

Kimiko, Rowan, Blaze, and Cosmo: **Be our guests!**

Various plates appeared with different kinds of food on them. Edward immediately started to stuff his face, much to Al's disapproval. Belle tasted some of the food. Minia just watched in amazement.

Chorus: **Vegetable Stew **

**Strawberry cake**

Chorus, TB, and Henry: **Pie and pudding **

**Philly Cheese Steak! **

Meanwhile, Omi, Hero, Monkeyboy, and Eraine tried to get to the table, but Sparky accidentally set them on fire trying to light the steaks. The four ran around trying to put themselves out.

"Sorry, Mommy," Sparky apologized as Hero gave him a thumbs-up in response.

Alice: **We prepare**

Spritekin: **And serve with flare**

Cosmo and Blaze: **A culinary cabaret!**

Winter: **Not alone or scared**

**Because the banquet's all prepared**

Bandanna: **No one's gloomy or complaining**

Ben: **While we all are entertaining! **

**We tell jokes and do tricks**

Hal: **Along with some slap-stick!**

Male Chorus: **And it's all in perfect taste**

**That you can bet!**

All: **Come on and lift your glasses**

**You've won your own free passes**

**To be our guests, **

**Be our guests **

**Be our guests!**

Omi finally put the fire out on him, Hero, Eraine, and MB and were trying to stop the performance.

TB: **If you're stressed,**

**It's fine dining we suggest! **

All**: Be our guests, **

**Be our guests**

**Be our guests! **

The others left the stage/table when a blue spotlight appeared above the cheeseball, the teen, the angel, and the monkey-boy. The four kids gulped as they cleared their throats. That's when Rai, Hal, Bandanna, Sparky, Glowworm, and Winter went on stage. Hal tried pushing the rabbit girl off, but she pushed him away.

Rai: **Life is so unnerving**

**For a servant whose not serving **

The four smiled sheepishly and tried to leave, but Rai, GW, Winter, and Hal pulled them back on.

GW: **They're not whole**

**Without a soul **

**To wait upon**

"Sis, you're being over-dramatic again," Monkeyboy told his big sister, who conked him on the head as a response.

Hal: **Ah, those good ol' days when we were useful**

Snow, which was actually salt poured by Spritekin from above, fell on them.

Winter: **Suddenly those good days are gone**

"Oh, brother," Hero groaned as salt poured on her.

"Yes, sister?" Hal joked, getting a smack and a, "Not referring to you, dummyhead!" from his big sis.

Hal: **For years we've been getting rusty**

Raimundo: **We're so tired, bored and dusty**

Hal & Rai: **Needing exercise, a chance to use our skill!**

Eraine tried to free herself, but Sparky just blew her head-first into some jell-o on accident. "Guess I don't know my own strengths," he smiled mischieviously.

Alice: **Most days we just lay around the castle…**

Cosmo: **Flabby, fat and lazy!**

Bandanna and Sparky: **You all walked in, and ups-a-daisy!**

The two reptiles jumped on a spoon in the jell-o, launching poor Eraine into the air. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo ran into the room in a very excited manner.

Tohru: **It's a guest**

Yuki & Kyo: **No wait, it's **_**five!**_

**Akito's alive, well I'll be blessed **

Tohru, Yuki, & Kyo: **Drinks have been poured and, thank the Lord,**

**We've had the napkins freshly pressed! **

**With dessert, they'll want tea**

**And my friends, that's fine with us three**

**While the cups will be soft-shoeing**

**The kettle will bubble **

**And be brewing! **

The optimistic girl pulled a teapot off of the stove.

Tohru: **Nice and warm, piping hot-**

**Oh heaven's sakes! **

**Is that a spot? **

**Better clean it up**

**We want the company impressed! **

She and the two animals ran into the dinning hall with, not just Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro, but Shigure the Dog, Aayame the Snake, Kagura the Boar, Haru the Ox, Rin the Horse, Kurama the Rooster, Ritsu the Monkey, and Hatori the Seahorse (or Dragon) and the tea.

Haru: **We've got a lot to do**

Ritsu: **Is it one lump or two?**

Hatori: **For you're our guests**

Minia took a cup of tea from Ritsu as more and more servants appeared.

Chorus: **They're out guests!**

Tohru and the Sohma Animals: **They're our guests!**

All: **They're our guests! **

**Be our guests! **

**Be our guests!**

As the other servants performed, Omi, Eraine, and MB were trying to stop them. Hero had totally given up and joined the servants. However, Omi and MB ended up just getting mixed up in all the commotion. Eraine had already given up hope and started writing her will.

All: **Our command is your request!**

**It's been years since we had anybody here**

**And we're obsessed!**

**With your meal **

**With your ease**

**Yes indeed **

**We aim to please**

**While the candlelight's still glowing**

**Let us help you, we'll keep going…**

Raimundo, Hal, Glowworm, and Winter reappeared, once again wearing their top hats and canes.

Hal and Rai with Chorus: **Course…**

GW and WLS with Chorus: **By…**

All: **Course!**

**One by one**

'**Til you shout**

Minia, Belle, and Edward: **'Enough! I'm done!'**

The whole room lit up in a large display of light and music. The guests stared in awe at the sight, smiling.

All: **Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!**

**Tonight you prop your feet up**

**But for now, let's eat up**

**You're our guests!**

Omi, MB, and Eraine stood off to the side, glaring angrily at the scene, until Omi's foot started to tap to the beat. The other two joined him and before they knew it, the three of them were dancing along with the song.

All: **You're our guests**

Hal and Men: **Be our guests!**

Hero and Women: **Please…**

Blaze, Cosmo, and Alice: **Be…**

Sparky, Bandanna, and Spritekin: **Our…**

All: _**GUESTS!! **_

Hal managed to push Omi, Eraine, Monkeyboy, and Winter off the stage after the song, getting death glares from them, especially from Winter. All five of the guests clapped and cheered.

"Now THAT'S a dinner and a show!" Edward cheered.

"Again! Sing again!" Gir cheered.

"That was great, Alice," Alphonse cheered to the girl, who blushed and smiled at the compliment.

"Bravo! That was amazing!" Minia smiled as Belle nodded in agreement.

"Yes, great show everybody," Eraine said sarcastically.

"Oh, look at the time!" Monkeyboy gasped as he looked at his imaginary watch. "Time for bed…_before a certain scary, dangerous Homunculus can catch us down here!_" he hissed at the servants who put on the show.

"Oh, but I couldn't possibly go to bed now!" Minia protested.

"We want to explore out new home," Belle added.

"Yeah, the castle is enchanted!" Gir said.

"Enchanted?" Omi gulped.

"Who said it was enchanted?" Hero laughed nervously.

"It was you! Wasn't' it?!" Eraine pounced Rai and Hal.

"Easy, angel!" Rai retorted to the Eraine.

"We… kinda figured it out on our own." Al said while his brother looked smugly.

The servants stopped fighting and looked at the guests.

"We'd like to take a look around," Edward said.

"If that's alright with you all?" Minia added.

"Oh, would you like a tour?" Glowworm asked. Her brother stepped behind her and clamped her mouth shut. "Silence, wolf girl!" he hissed.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Hero warned.

"We don't want them sticking their faces around in certain places they shouldn't go through, if you know what I mean," Omi whispered to Raimundo.

"I think you mean 'poking their noses in places they don't belong,' Omi," Rai corrected while Minia and her pals exchanged confused looks amongst themselves.

"Perhaps, you," Minia referred to Omi, "could give us the tour. You must know _everything_ there is about the castle."

Minia confidentially winked to her pals. They smirked and winked back.

"Well, I dunno about _everything_…" Omi said his ego inflating. MB, Omi, and Eraine groaned in annoyance and slapped their foreheads. "Baka," Bandanna whispered to his master before the duo exchanged high-fives with Rai, GW, and Winter.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Looks like Minia and the gang tricked Omi into giving them a tour.

**Omi: **You tricked me!?

**Minia: **Sorry, Omi.

**GW: **Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

**Sohma Animals: **R&R


	9. Of Plots and Snooping

**GW: **Hello. Here's the next chapter of 'Beauty & the Homunculus.' Enjoy!

* * *

**Of Plots and Snooping**

Imaginary Gary waited impatiently in the back of the tavern after it had closed. Tad and Chad were sitting next to him, enjoying some root beer. The doors opened and a man with brown slicked-back hair, a pasty white face, and wearing the Amestris military uniform walked in. This man was Frank Archer.

"This had better be important, Gary, that I have to leave the asylum," Archer said darkly.

The bad imaginary friend threw a bag of gold on the table. Archer smirked and pocketed the money. "I'm listening intently."

"Alright, Pasty, here's the deal," Gary said. "I want Minia to be mine. But, she needs a little…persuading."

"Turned him down flat!" Chad laughed as Tad added, "Flatter than a pancake!" In response, Gary grabbed in cronies' drinks and slammed them on their heads.

"Minnie's bro is that boneheaded skeleton," Gary explained to the officer. "Everyone knows he's a nutcase. He was in here ranting about a Homunculus holding Minia and her pals hostage in a castle, for crying out loud!"

"Grim Jr. is harmless," Archer shrugged.

"The point I'm trying to explain," Gary sneered evilly, "is that Minia will do anything to keep her bro out of the loony bin."

"Yeah, even if it means marrying Gary!" Tad and Chad laughed. Gary threatened to slam their drinks on them again, but Tad and Chad did it for him.

"So, the plan is…" Archer said. "You want me to throw her brother in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Gary nodded.

"That is despicable and quite evil!" Archer said in fake horror and disgust. Then, he added evilly, "I love it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Minia and her friends were having a tour around the castle by Rai, Omi, and the castle servants. Minia was fascinated by the castle's history, while her other pals…not so much.

"Edward, is that monkey done talking yet?" Belle yawned as Gir droned, "So boring."

"I'll check," the teen said as he tuned into Eraine's explanation.

"As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped to reveal a minimalist rococo design…" Eraine droned on, even starting to bore just about everyone else except for Ben, Rowan, Hero, MB, and Omi.

"Nah, she's still raving," Ed sighed.

"Brother, be nice. It's somewhat…interesting," Al struggled to be polite, making Alice giggle, "It's okay; Eraine isn't that offended. Thank you for being polite, though." This made Al blush (**how armor blushes, I have no clue**).

"Amazing," Minia said excitedly. "I'm particularly amazed by the inverted ceilings. Is it from the Neo-Classic Baroque Period, by chance?"

"You have a knack for art, Minia," Hero noted.

"Yeah, and the stamina to survive boredom," Hal muttered to Rai, Glowworm, Sparky, Bandanna, Cosmo, and Blaze, making them snicker, but making Winter whack him. "What did I do?!"

"You're living, that's what," Winter deadpanned.

"Well, it's from the baroque period, to answer the question," Hobbes said, splitting the boy and rabbit up.

"As they say, if it ain't _baroque_, then don't fix it!" Ben joked, making Kimiko and Rowan play the rim-shot in the background. However, everyone looked at Ben with crickets in the background. The vampire cleared his throat as Minia noticed a staircase.

"C'mon," she whispered to Belle, Ed, Al, and Gir. They sneaked away from the group, who had no clue they left.

"Anyways, if I could direct you to the flying buttresses-"

"Hey, where did they run off to?" MB said, looking around. Everyone turned to see them going up the stairs. Everyone in a mass panic ran past them and blocked the way.

"What's up there?" Belle asked.

"Where?" Rowan asked innocently. "Up there?"

"Well-nothing!" Omi sputtered. "Nope! Nothing at all, my good friends! Just the West Wing."

"Omi, shut up!" Glowworm hissed at the boy.

"Dusty, dull, nothing exciting!" Kimiko laughed nervously.

"Really…the West Wing," Minia said, intrigued by the idea.

"Great job, Cheeseball," Bandanna whacked the boy on his round head. "I didn't get smacked by him this time, Mommy," Sparky said happily to Hero, who sighed.

"I wonder what that limb-stealing Homunculus is hiding up," Ed wondered as the newcomers started up the stairs again. And again, the servants blocked them.

"Hiding!? Nope, no hiding here!" Cosmo gulped nervously.

"The master isn't hiding anything!" Blaze added quickly.

"Then why can't anyone go up there?" Alphonse asked. The newcomers went past them only to be blocked again.

"M-maybe you'd rather see something else," Hero stammered.

"We have exquisite draperies dating back to-" Glowworm started, but Minia and the others went past her.

"No draperies for me, I like pie!" Gir said randomly.

"Maybe another time," Minia told them.

"What about the gardens?" Hal sputtered. "Or the library!?"

"Library?" Minia turned around in excitement. Even Ed and Al were interested.

"Oh, I am so smooth," Hal smirked, knowing that got Minia's attention away from the Wing. "Yep, we have a library with books!"

"We have lots of books," Rai and Omi said.

"Tons of them!" Hero, Sparky, and Bandanna said.

"Hundreds!" Winter, Autumn, MB, and GW said.

"Thousands!" Kimiko, Rowan, Spritekin, Ben, and Hobbes shouted.

"Millions!" Alice, Cosmo, and Blaze said.

"Just cascades…" Spritekin said.

"…Of books!" the reptiles finished happily.

They continued to explain about the library as they walked away, not knowing that Minia, Ed, Al, Belle, and Gir snuck upstairs to the Wing.

"I really did want to go to the library, you guys," Minia pouted as they kept walking.

"C'mon; we can go to the library any day," Belle said. "We'll probably never get this chance again.

"Tally-ho!!" Gir cheered as they pressed onward.

* * *

Once the five friends had ascended the stairs, they came to a very formidable looking hallway. The lights were much dimmer, giving the hallway a ghostly appearance. Gargoyles littered the sides of the hall and the fact everything was in ruin didn't help lighten things up either. Alphonse accidentally stepped on a broken mirror, the shards reflecting his image.

"…Anyone else getting bad vibes here?" Al asked. "Seriously, we should go back."

"Don't worry, Al. We've been in even worse situations before. What's a little snooping done to anyone?" Ed asked, making his brother sigh.

"Al's right. What happens if Wrath finds out we're here?" Belle said, having second thoughts.

"Well, we'll just have to be quick about it, won't we?" Minia said slyly.

Al heaved an annoyed sigh. "You're all so stubborn…" he muttered.

The five met a tall set of double doors. They exchanged looks, and opened the doors to look inside. They gasped. The room was in worse disrepair than the hallway. The queen size beds had springs jutting out of it in various places, and the bed sheets were torn to shreds. The carpet was dirty and ripped in places as well.

However, the thing that looked the worst for wear was a single portrait that hung over one of the beds. It had flaky pieces of it hang down, disrupting the original image.

Minia, with her pals right behind her, slowly made their way to the peculiar painting. Minia looked at the painting in deep thought while everyone else looked at it in different angles.

"Is it pie?" Gir asked finally.

"Yeah, Gir. Eat it up!" Ed said dryly, getting punched in the regular arm by Belle.

"It looks like a family portrait," Minia said.

"Then, why is it ripped?" Al asked.

Minia lifted one of the scraps on the painting. Her eyes widened when she saw the most beautiful and softest pair of eyes…They were violet and happy and soft, but also had a rage to them. Why did they look so familiar…?

That's when they felt a sudden glow behind them. Minia and the gang turned around to see a glowing rose in a glass case on a table. Minia slowly went to expect it with her pals behind her. She gently lifted the case off and was about to touch it when a petal fell off it.

"Minia, maybe we should go," Belle gulped. Minia looked at the rose curiously and was about to touch it again when a shadow loomed over her.

A certain, very angry kid slammed the glass back on the rose and glared reproachfully at the now terrified Minia with her friends protectively around her.

"What are you all doing here?" Wrath snarled.

"We… We-" Minia tried to say.

"Why did you come here?"

"We're sorry…" Belle trembled in fright.

"We told you never to come here!"

"Hey, cool it, Wrath," Ed stepped near the Homunculus, but the boy roared so loudly Ed was thrown right into Al.

"_Get out!_" Wrath screamed. He transmuted his arm to a chair and threw it behind the group.

"Stop, please!" Minia pleaded.

"_**GET OOOOUUUT!!!!**_" the Homunculus roared at the top of his lungs. The five remembered they had legs and ran as fast as they could take them.

Wrath panted heavily to calm himself. Realizing his mistake, he hung his head in despair.

"What have I done?" Wrath asked as he started to break down in tears.

* * *

The five absolutely terrified kids, mostly Minia, ran down the main steps into the main entrance. They ran so fast, they didn't even notice that they had passed Rai, Omi, Hero, Hal, Rowan, their pets, the three hybrids, the angel, Kimiko, the tiger, Ben, Alice, Blaze, and Cosmo

"Wait!" Sparky called.

"_Run away!_" Gir shouted.

"Where are you going?" Rowan cried.

"Promise or no promise!" Edward yelled, "We're _so outta here!_"

"I'm sorry!" Minia called, "but we can't stay here another minute!" With that, the five bolted out of the door and away from the castle.

"No-no wait!" Hero yelled.

"Please come back!" Omi pleaded. The doors slammed shut, dashing the poor servants' hopes of ever breaking the spell.

* * *

Outside in the raging snow storm, Minia was trying to lead Spirit through the forest, but for some reason he was bucking about and not cooperating.

"Forget the horse, Minnie!" Belle said. "We gotta get moving!"

"But we can't leave him behind!" Minia argued.

"Would you rather have that crazy freak after you?!?" Ed snapped, pointing to the castle.

"Would you my brother skinning the flesh off you with his scythe if his horse isn't returned safely?!" Minia snapped back.

Edward and Belle groaned as they tried to help steer Spirit. Alphonse stood there with absolute terror on his face (**if his face could show terror**).

"Hey, Al!" Edward yelled as he struggled to move the stubborn cow. "A little help here would be nice!"

Al didn't answer. Curiosity getting the best of him, Minia turned around, and saw why Al and Spirit were acting so odd. She trembled in fear and her teeth began to chatter (**having nothing to do with the cold**).

"Uh, you guys?" Minia stammered.

"Why are you two standing there like deer in headlights!? We've gotta-" Ed and Belle stopped mid-sentence when they saw the reason for their friends' fear. The Ducks that chased Grim Jr. a few chapters ago were approaching them, drooling with hunger and blood-lust. Gir summed up their situation into two words…

"**BIG TROUBLE!!"**

"Run for it!" Belle yelled, grabbing Gir. On command, the five kids bolted as fats as they could, Spirit bringing up the rear.

They ran through the forest as fast as they could. Minia looked back and wished she hadn't. The Nobodies were right on their tails! Minnie screamed, getting her friends attention.

"Run, guys!" Ed yelled. "They're gaining!"

"Why don't you use alchemy!?" Belle yelled at the two.

"Why don't you use your super-powers!? Because we can't stop, there's too many of those Dusks!" Edward yelled.

They saw a frozen river and tried to run over it, but the ice broke beneath their feet, making it harder for them to cross it, especially with Spirit. That didn't stop Alphonse. He just picked up his brother and pals and ran faster. Once they were out of the water, the near frozen kids looked back to see if they were still being followed. Much to their horror, they were! They went back to running.

Minia then tripped over her own feet and landed face-first in the snow. She felt something loom behind him. She looked up and saw a Dusk right on top of her!

"AHHH!!" she screamed in terror.

Belle kicked the Dusk and sent it flying. Ed, Al, and Gir stood next to her, Ed's automail a blade, Al in his fighting position, and Gir with his red eyes showing through his outfit.

"You leave our pal alone you sorry son-of-a-!" Ed tried to say, but Al said to him, "Brother, don't swear in front of Minnie and Belle!"

"Attack the gravy monsters!!" Gir yelled, charging at the other creatures, "Monsters away!!!"

With that the five tried to ward off the monsters as best they could, seeing they now had no choice. Al and Gir rammed right into a couple of Nobodies. Edward was busy slicing the Dusks with his blade. Minia and Belle punched and kicked the monsters away from them.

But the creatures were too much for the kids. A Dusk broke Ed's automail leaving him defenseless. Al's head was thrown onto the ground and, while he searched for it, Gir was thrown against a tree. Minia and Belle were pinned on the ground, covering their heads as the Dusks preyed upon them.

It all seemed over for the kids when a certain boy grabbed the Nobodies and released a very _loud _and_ angry_ roar in the Dusks' faces. The five, especially Minia, stared in amazement at their savior, who was none other than Wrath!

"Leave them alone, you ugly, jump-suit freaks!" Wrath growled as he transmuted a tree branch and eliminated the Dusks. Even though he held his own, Wrath was still beat up by the Nobodies. After a few moments, the Dusks realized he was too tough for them and they flew off.

The boy staggered where he stood. He was panting and gasping from exhaustion, his clothes torn and covered in wounds. After a tense silence, the poor kid collapsed in the snow.

The five kids, especially Minnie, stared at him in disbelief. Wrath had actually saved their lives. After stealing Ed's leg and being a meanie-head! They almost couldn't wrap their minds around it, especially Gir, for obvious reasons. They looked guiltily at the Homunculus and exchanged looks.

The five sighed and Al carried Wrath back to the castle with the four following.

* * *

Wrath sat in front of the castle's fireplace in the parlor. Ed, with Al's help, got his arm fixed again. The castle servants, including Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and the Sohma animals peaked in from the doorway.

Minia, with Belle, Gir, Edward, and Al standing in the doorway with the servants, walked in, carrying hot water in a pan and a washcloth. Minia noticed Wrath messing with his wounds.

"Here now, don't do that," Minia said, reaching for his hand. Wrath hissed at her.

Minia sighed and shook her head. She took the washcloth, placed it in the hot water and rung it out. She then tried to place it on the Wraths' wounds.

"Hey!" he snapped, pushing Minnie's hand away. "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"I must clean up your injuries before they become infected," Minia explained.

"Back off!" Wrath snarled.

"Just…" Minia said in a frustrated tone as she fought with putting the rag on Wrath's arm, "Hold… Still!"

The Homunculus roared in pain when the cloth finally made contact. The servants and newcomers all cowered behind the door at the outburst.

"That hurts!" Wrath screamed in Minia's face.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" she snapped.

"Well, if you all hadn't run away, this wouldn't have been an issue!" Wrath shouted.

"If you hadn't frightened us, we wouldn't have run away!" Minia scolded.

"Well…" Wrath stopped to think of a good rebuttal, then smiled smugly. "…Well _you _shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"Well _you _need to learn to control your temper!" Minia snapped. "You're worse than Edward!"

Ed called from behind the doorway, "There's no need for that!"

Wrath looked at her for a moment before crossing his arms and slumping in defeat. The servants and newcomers all peeked out from their hiding place. Minia sighed again.

"Now hold still," Minia said. "This'll sting a bit." The Homunculus suppressed his painful cries when the rag was placed yet again on his wounds.

"By the way…" Minia said, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. "I want to thank you for saving me and my friends back there. That was very brave of you."

Wrath stared at Minia, who smiled at him.

"Uh… sure," Wrath said, rubbing the back of his neck.

The servants looked at each other and all broke into smiles. Maybe this was the start of something…

"Ah, the essence of youth, right, Kyo?" Shigure asked the cat, who replied, "What the hell are you talking about, Shigure?!"

"Egad, you really **are** dense! Tohru, you deserve **so** much better!" the dog ranted, making the cat angry and attack Shigure. Tohru giggled as the servants, alchemists, Belle, and Gir sweat-dropped.

* * *

Grim Jr. gathered all of his things and placed them in his traveling pack. "Maps: check, compass: check, underwear…check!" he said. "If those bakas at the bar won't help me, then I'll go back alone!" he said to himself. "I don't know how, but some way I'll storm that castle and I … I'll get them out of there!"

He slammed the door shut behind him and ran off to rescue his sister and her friends.

As the skeleton left, he didn't notice someone knocking on the front door. Gary, Tad, and Chad stormed into the house.

"Yo, Minia! Grim Jr.?! Anyone home!?" Gary called throughout the house.

"Guess we missed them," Chad sighed.

"Oh, well," Tad shrugged, "Guess this won't work after all-"

Gary grabbed his walking cronies before they could escape.

"They'll have to come back sometime. And when they do, we'll be ready for them," Gary snarled, "Now sit and stay, you dweebs!" Gary dropped the two boys into a pile of snow outside the house. "And don't move from that spot until Grim Jr. or Minia gets back!" Gary then walked off.

"But-but, hey, wait!" Tad and Chad whined, but Gary was already gone. "Aw, man!" They slammed their fists against the rain drain of the house, dropping a big pile of snow on top of them.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **(passes out)

**Edward: **Since the authoress passed out from exhaustion, I'll do her announcing. What does Gary have up his sleeve? And are Wrath and Minia bonding? Find out next time. Why do I sound like some frickin' announcer!?

**Archer: **Read and Review.


	10. Bonding

**GW: **Here's the chapter where at the end, everyone will go 'AWWW!!' Anyways, hope you like it!

* * *

**Bonding**

The next day, Wrath, Monkeyboy, and Glowworm watched Minia and her pals, who except for Al and Gir wore winter coats, walk through the snow within the backyard from the balcony. As the Homunculus hybrids watched her, Minia hugged Stitch, who at first came up to her. Stitch then jumped onto Edward and started to lick his face, much to his disgust and the other's laughter.

Wrath smiled as he watched them and said, "I've never felt this way about anyone…Homunculi aren't supposed to have feelings, but then why…?" Wrath's puzzled face soon turned into an excited one. "I want to do something for her!" He couldn't think of what to do, so he turned towards the hybrid siblings, "But what?"

"Well, you could do the usual: flowers, chocolates," Monkeyboy suggested, "promises you don't intend to keep. Pretending to listen when you're actually thinking about playing on the PS3."

GW smacked her brother's head and said, "No! If he's gonna give her anything, it should be something very special." She thought for a minute and snapped her fingers, getting a bright idea, exclaiming happily, "That's it!" She whispered into Wrath's ear as he said, "You think it'll work?"

"Trust me; it will," the wolf-girl smirked.

* * *

A little while later, Wrath led Minia to a set of doors, saying, "Minia, there's something I want to show you." He almost opened the door, but closed it turning back towards the girl and said, "Uh…but first, you have to close your eyes."

Minia looked at him like he was speaking a different language. "It's a surprise," Wrath said, smiling.

The girl shrugged, and then closed her eyes. Wrath then led her in and Minnie asked, "Can I open my eyes, now?"

"No, no. Not yet," the boy replied, "Wait here." He went over to the curtains as Minia stayed where she was without opening her eyes. When Wrath opened the curtains, the open windows cast light into the room.

"Now, can I open them?" she asked.

"All right," he said, smiling, "Now."

Minia opened her eyes and she gasped with amazement at what she saw around her. She and Wrath were in the castle's library with so many shelves that contained books.

"Wow! I can't believe it!" Minia exclaimed in joyous amazement, "I haven't seen so many books in my whole life!"

"You…you like it?" Wrath asked as he walked up next to his crush.

"It's wonderful!" she responded happily.

"Then it's yours," Wrath declared.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Minia said graciously.

Meanwhile, the castle's servants and Minnie's pals were watching the whole thing from outside the doorway as Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro struggled to see what was going on.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Yuki smiled.

"I told you it would work!" Hal exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, sure you did," Winter rolled her eyes as her pals giggled.

"This great, huh, Brother?" Al asked his older sibling, who smiled. Alice hugged Al, who blushed. "Why did you do that, Alice?"

"Because…I…I'm happy this worked out between the two," Alice stammered, keeping the real reason to herself.

"Well, it all worked out nicely in the end," Hero smiled as she patted Sparky, who cooed.

"What? What worked?" Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa asked as they hopped around to see over their shoulders.

"This is most excellent indeed!" Omi exclaimed.

"It's so kawaii!" Belle said happily, happy that her friend found happiness. Gir shouted, "Happy people!"

"Isn't this getting exciting?" Cosmo asked as she and the servants walked off. "Yeah, those two are actually bonding," Blaze told her Seedrian friend.

"Well, _we_ didn't see anything!" Hiro said unhappily as he and the two animal kids walked up to Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo.

"Dumb brats," Kyo mumbled, getting a "You're one to talk, you stupid cat," prompting Kyo to fight with Yuki. Tohru picked the cat up and cuddled him, calming him down.

"Come on, you guys," Tohru said, "there're some chores that need to be done in the kitchen."

But Kisa whined, "But what _are_ they talking about? And what's going on? C'mon, you guys! Fill us in!"

* * *

After Wrath and Minia had left the library, they met back up outside. They were feeding the birds. Minnie stood next to a tree as the boy fed the little sparrows and robins. She was smiling.

Minia: **There's something sweet**

**And almost kind**

**But he was mean**

**So course and unrefined!**

**But now he's dear**

**But so unsure…**

**I wonder why I didn't see it there before**

Wrath was having some trouble getting the birds to accept the seeds, much to his annoyance. Minnie shook her head and spread out some of the seeds, leading the birds up to the boy's hand. Wrath smiled at his crush.

Wrath: **She glanced my way**

**And then I knew**

**And when we touched**

**She didn't shudder at my tattoo **(**I'm not a lyricist! Don't criticize my change in lyrics!)**

**No, it can't be**

**I should ignore…**

**But then she's never looked at me that way before**

Minia started thinking about her current situation.

Minia: **New…**

**And a bit alarming**

**Who'd have ever thought that this could be? **

**True… he's no Prince Zuko or Charming**

She tried to hold back snickers as millions of little birds perched themselves all over the boy. Wrath blinked his purple eyes and the birds flew of into different directions. Suddenly, he was hit by a snowball. He looked to see Minia holding a snowball.

**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see… **

Wrath smirked and got his own snowball. A snowball war erupted between the two kids. All of the servants and Minia's pals looked at the scene from one of the castle windows.

Eraine: **Well, who'd have thought?**

Kimiko and Rowan: **Well, bless our souls**

Hero: **Who would've known?**

Yuki and Kyo: **Who would indeed?**

Hal: **And who would have guessed they'd come together on their own? **

Edward and Alphonse: **It's just so weird-**

Everyone: **We'll wait and see**

**A few days more**

**There may be something there that wasn't there before! **

All of them smiled as the Homunculus seemed to gain the upper hand in the snowball fight.

Cosmo: **Well perhaps there's something there **

Blaze: **That wasn't there before**

"What?" Sparky, Omi, and the Sohma animal-kids asked in confusion. Bandanna, Alice, Edward, and Hal rolled their eyes.

Everyone: **There may be something there that wasn't there before…**

"What's there, Tohru?" Momiji asked.

"We'll tell you when you're older, Momiji," Tohru smiled, patting him on the head.

"But I am older!" Momiji whined, making Hiro sigh in annoyance.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Fluffy chapter of cuteness…And I am not ashamed! Next chapter will be cuter I hope.

**Alice: **Read & Review!


	11. Beauty & the Homunculus

**GW: **Here's where the two lovebirds dance together. Everyone say Aww now!

**Hal: **Okay, whatever. Enjoy!

**Beauty & the Homunculus**

Later that evening, Wrath was getting ready in his room for the big night. Rai, Hal, Hero, and Omi were helping him get ready. Though, he wasn't happy when his bath was interrupted by the four and he came out wearing a towel.

"I think I'm nig enough to clean myself, thank you," Wrath snapped.

"You sure you don't what are help, monster dude?" Rai smirked.

"Duh!" Wrath said, stepping behind a curtain as he took his bath. "I'm not a baby! Weirdo teenagers."

"But, tonight's a big night for you," Sparky chirped as Hero continued for him with a smile, "Yeah, you're going to win Minnie's heart and break the spell."

"Guys…I don't think I can do this," Wrath said nervously.

"Do not make a sandcastle out of Mt. Fuji, my friend," Omi comforted.

"You mean, 'Don't make a molehill out of a mountain,' Omi," Hal sighed while Bandanna smirked, "Cheeseball."

"Now's not the time to be timid, dude! Ya' gotta be bold, daring!" Raimundo said dramatically.

"Bold and daring!" Wrath said happily, coming out of the tub with a black robe on him. That's when he shook his long hair and got everyone wet. "Great, now I'm cold _and_ wet!" Bandanna shivered as Sparky said, "Wet! And it's not bath-time yet!"

"Sorry," Wrath said sheepishly.

"Just think, there'll be music," Hal said, shaking himself dry.

"Romantic candlelight," Sparky said, setting Bandanna on fire, "courtesy of moi!"

"HOT!!!" Bandanna yelled when Omi used the Orb of Tornami to cool the reptile down. "Thank you," he told the boy, then said to his little brother, "Idiot."

"Dancing," Hero said dreamily.

"Yuck…romance is icky!" Bandanna retched until Hal pulled his tail and glared at him.

"And when the moment is right, say your feelings!" Rai smiled.

"But, Homunculi don't have…" Wrath started, but Hero interrupted, "Don't say that! Homunculi do have feelings! It's just Dante's reason to keep them under her control!"

Wrath looked confident and said confidently, "I can do this!" Then he sighed, "I can't do this!"

"But, you care for her, doncha?" Hal said.

"Y-yes, more than anything!" Wrath smiled. He sat down in front of a mirror as Sparky and Bandanna started to style his hair with their claws.

"Then, tell her you big fat rooster!" Omi scolded.

"Chicken, Omi," Hero corrected.

The two reptiles spun Wrath around towards the mirror to see himself, "Ta-da!"

Everyone stared in shock. Wrath's hair was style in an afro style with red, blue, and yellow streaks going down the middle.

"Wow," Hero simply said as Hal and Rai bursted out laughing.

"You look so…so…" Omi tried to find the right word. Wrath obliged one for him:

"Stupid."

"Not exactly what we ha din mind," Rai giggled, then scowled at the dragon and his brother, "Do it right and no funny business."

Bandanna grumbled while Sparky sniffed as they did it right this time. Just then, the other castle servants walked in as Alice smiled and said, "Your princess awaits, master."

Wrath waited nervously for Minia to come down. The boy's hair was combed neatly and he wore a black tuxedo with fait grey stripes, matching black pants, and black, polished shoes.

Minia's pals were nearby with the servants, waiting to see what happened.

That's when the Reaper girl cautiously appeared and started to walk down the staircase and into the ballroom.

Her hair was neatly combed and had a green headband to keep it in place. She wore a green ball-gown with white on the shoulders and white silk on the edge, black shoes, and a skull brooch on the bodice of the dress.

The boy started to blush as he bowed like his pals taught him. Minia smiled and curtsied back to him. Wrath took Minnie's arm and led her to the dining room.

All the servants and Minnie's friends watched from the sidelines with Edward chuckling.

Eraine: **Tale as old as time…**

Hero: **True as it can be…**

**Barely even friends**

Monkeyboy: **But then somebody bends… Unexpectedly**

Wrath pulled out the chair for Minia once they reached the dining room. They then sat down and ate dinner.

Hal: **Just a little change…**

Sparky and Bandanna: **Small to say the least…**

Ed and Al: **Both a little scared**

Belle: **Neither one prepared… Beauty & the Homunculus**

After dinner, they entered the ballroom. Wrath was a little nervous as the two got into a dance position. But, Minia smiled as she helped Wrath and the two started to dance

Hal and Rowan: **Ever just the same…**

Rai, Kim, Hobbes, Ben, GW, & Winter: **Ever a surprise**

Omi & Hero: **Ever as before**

**Ever just as sure**

All: **As the sun will rise!**

Cosmo: **Tale as old as time**

**Tune as old as song!**

Blaze and Alice: **Bittersweet and strange**

Tohru: **Finding you can change**

**Learning you were wrong!**

Eventually Wrath got the hang of dancing and smiled at Minia, who smiled back. The girl affectionately rested her heads on the boys' shoulder. Hal, Rowan, Krystal, and Holly cheered silently from the sidelines. Al looked at Alice and asked with an outstretched hand, "Would you like to dance?" Alice hesitated, then smiled as she began to dance with Al on the sidelines. Ed groaned, "Great. Al's at **that **age!" But he was happy for his brother and his friend.

Hero and Sparky: **Certain as the sun**

Bandanna and Hal: **Rising in the East**

Yuki & Kyo: **Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

All: **Beauty & the Homunculus**

Sparky licked his fingers and put the candle lights out, dimming the room into a more calming atmosphere as the two continued to dance. Al and Alice stopped and smiled at each other. Well, at least Alice did. I think Alphonse smiled…

GW: **Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty & the Homunculus**

Everyone smiled as the lovebirds stopped dancing and left the ballroom. Cosmo, Kimiko, and Rowan all sighed like hopeless romantics.

"Go, Wrath! It's your birthday!" Rai and Hal cheered, making Winter groan. She smiled at Ben and laid her head on his shoulder. "Wasn't that a beautiful song?" she asked him.

"Aww, bunny-girl's in love!" Hal laughed, making Winter glare at him. Bandanna, Sparky, and Hiro rolled their eyes.

"Come along now everyone," Tohru said, "we'd best leave them to alone together for now."

"Aw…" Momiji whined, "but, Tohru! I wanna see what happens!"

"No 'buts, Momiji," Hero said firmly. "Let's leave these crazy kids alone."

"Besides, it's time for you to go to bed," Yuki added

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Hiro and Kisa complained.

Later that night, Wrath and Minia were sitting on the balcony of Wrath's room. They smiled as they watched the sky.

"Uh, Minnie?" Wrath asked nervously. "Are you…happy here? With me, I mean?"

"Of course," Minia smiled. "And I think my friends like it here as well."

Wrath smiled, then noticed Minia's sad look. "What's wrong?"

"Just a little homesick," Minia sighed. "Brother's probably worried sick about where I am."

Wrath wanted to make Minia happy. He then got a great idea. "There's a way," he said. He led Minia into the room, picked up the Minia from a table, and handed it to her. "This mirror shows you whatever you want to see."

Minia looked weirdly at him, then shrugged. "Show me my brother," she told it. An image appeared on the mirror. It showed a poor Grim Jr., frozen to the bone in the snow with a map in front of him.

"Stupid map! Gets you nowhere!" he yelled before he collapsed in the snow.

"Brother!" Minia cried.

"What's wrong?" Wrath asked in a worried tone.

"He's sick! He's in the snow, lost!" Minia said worriedly.

Wrath pondered, _How did a skeleton get sick?_ He pushed that thought out of his mind and thought about the hardest decision of his young life. He could either keep Minia here, have her brother die, and let her be heartbroken. Or…

"Y-you have to go to him," Wrath said, biting his lip.

Minia looked at him. "What?"

He looked away Minnie as he continued, "I release you. You can leave."

Minia smiled hopefully, "You mean I'm free?" She frowned at Wrath. "But, what about-?"

"You have to help your brother," Wrath said, voice cracking a little. "Before it's too late…"

"…Right," Minia nodded. "Hang in there, bro!" She ran for the door, but stopped and was about to give Wrath the mirror.

"Keep it," he said with a shake of his head. "You might need it. And you can always remember me by it."

She left to unhitch Spirit. Wrath hang his head to the ground, not noticing Eraine, Omi, Hero, Sparky, and MB walk into the room.

"Alright, my friend!" Omi cheered.

"This is turning out to be a pleasant night," Eraine smiled happily.

"Go, wrath! You da' man!" Monkeyboy cheered.

"…I let her go," Wrath said mournfully.

"You…you did _WHAT_!!?" Sparky yelled.

"Why did you do that!?" Hero yelled in an upset tone.

"I had to…" Wrath said forlornly.

"But why!?" the four servants asked.

"Because…I love her," he smiled sadly.

"HE DID WHAT!!!!??" was the reaction from both the servants and Minia's pals when Omi, Eraine, Hero, MB, and Sparky broke the news.

"Minia didn't even warn us what she was doing!" Edward groaned.

"It's true," Hero sighed. "Minnie's gone. And Wrath is in a delicate, emo state."

"She's going away?" Momiji asked.

"But, he was SO close!" Hal cried.

"After all this time…" Yuki shook his head, "Wrath proved he could love another, despite him being a Homunculus."

"Looks like that witch Dante was wrong and Homunculi are like humans…in a way," Kyo added.

Rai's face lit up. "Maybe this is good…Wrath loves someone else. He could break the spell."

"No, Raimundo," Kimiko shook her head sadly. "In order for the spell to be broken, Wrath needs to earn the love from another person."

"And now it's too late," Rin neighed sadly.

Tohru looked around to find something amiss. "Hey, where's Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro?"

"Ah, crap!" Kyo exclaimed. "You're telling me," Belle, Al, and Ed groaned, shocked Minia forgot about them.

Once Minia had saddled up Spirit, and was ready to go, she looked back one more time at the castle. She had remembered her pals, but figured they would be safe there for now. With a heavy heart, she left the castle to find her brother. She tried not to look back when she heard a lamenting, despairing, familiar roar rip through the air.

**GW: **I'm sad! Hug me, Hobbes! (**hugs tiger**)

**Hobbes: **Being dramatic again, boyfriend juggler (**gets slapped by GW) **Ouch! Next chapter will get worse when Minnie goes to town to find Gary's trap ready to snap.

**Cosmo & Blaze: **R&R


	12. Of Angry Mobs

**GW: **This is going to be bad, judging by the title.

* * *

**Of Angry Mobs**

Minia had managed to find her brother and brought him back to her house. Unknown to either of them, two snowmen sat there out in the snow. As the siblings went in, they shook the snow off of them to reveal Tad and Chad!

"Ha! Let's go get Gary!" they said simultaneously, like the little robots they are. They dashed off as quickly as they could.

* * *

"No, Samara! I wasn't spying on you again," Grim Jr. mumbled, then he woke up. "W-where am I?" He turned around to see Minia sitting by his bedside.

"Minnie!" he exclaimed happily as he embraced her. She smiled as she hugged back, then they both let go as the bone-boy settled back in.

"I missed you so much, Nii-san!" Minia smiled.

"Me too! But, how'd you escape that creature? And where are Belle and the others?"

"I didn't escape," Minia explained. "He let me go. And I left my friends at the castle so they would be safe."

"Okay, that monster let you go, but you left your pals in his clutches!?" Grim Jr. asked incredulously.

"Wrath's not mean. He's…changed somehow," Minnie smiled softly and sadly.

Suddenly, a rustling came from Minnie's bag. The two siblings looked to see three little animal heads pop out with Kisa holding the mirror in her mouth.

"Minnie!" Momiji cried happily as Hiro and Kisa smiled.

"Well, hello there, stowaways," Minia chuckled.

"Aw, there so cute," Junior gushed at the animals, stroking their heads. Hiro just groaned.

"Minia, why'd you leave?" Kisa asked sadly. "Don't you like us anymore?" "Can those eyes get any bigger?" Minia sighed. "I still do like you. It's just-,"

That's when a knock came on the door. "I'll get it," Minia volunteered as she walked down the steps and to the front door.

She opened the door and saw Frank Archer. "I've come to collect your brother," he said icily.

"What do you mean?" Minia asked. When Frank Archer stepped inside, she saw a car driven by Kimbley with the letters 'Happydale Sanatorium' on the side.

"We'll take good care of him," Archer smiled evilly as Kimbley laughed like a maniac.

"He's not crazy!" the girl shouted in an upset tone.

Grim Jr. came up behind his sister and asked, "Minnie, what's up?" The three animals hid from the scary pale man.

Grim Jr. spotted Archer, the mob by the truck, and the truck with the asylum nearby. "I better leave now."

"We all know your brother's a bonehead, Minia! He was raving like a lunatic!" Tad cried. "So, we're taking him to the loony-bin where he belongs!" Chad finished as the crowd shouted in agreement. Gary leaned on a nearby wall, smirking as his plan was coming together.

"Uh, se ya'!" Grim Jr. laughed nervously.

"Hey, Junior," Chad shouted. "What did you say that monster was again?"

"A…A Homunculus, with sharp teeth, and messy hair, and…I really should've shut up now, right?"

"Oh, Nii-san," Minia sighed.

Archer snapped his fingers and two military men grabbed the skeleton boy and started to drag him to the car.

"I'm not crazy!" he yelled. "Sure, I was stupid enough to spy on Samara in her well, but I'm not crazy!"

"Let him go!" Minia shouted. "He's not crazy. Please, don't…oh, brother, why won't anyone listen!?"

"Poor Minia," Gary said in fake sympathy as he slithered by her side.

"Gary, you know he's not crazy, right?" she asked him.

"Of course, Minnie," Gary said. "I'll help him out…if…"

"What?" she asked carefully.

"If you marry me," Gary said deviously, taking her hand.

"Ew. No way!" Minia gagged, removing her hand.

"Then, how about we go on a date first?" Gary tried.

"When the end of the world comes," Minia said in disgust.

"Have it your way," he grumbled, walking away.

"Sis, I don't mean to put pressure on you, but HELP ME!!" he cried.

Minia, desperate, ran into the house and grabbed the mirror she got form Wrath and ran back out.

"My brother isn't insane, and I can prove it!" Minia shouted in determination, raising the mirror. "Show me the Homunculus Wrath!"

The mirror flashed a green and on the image Wrath appeared. He looked sad and was crying, which sounded more like howling. The crowd gasped in fear and astonishment.

"Is he dangerous?" Sakaki asked.

"No! He may seem a little mean, but he's really kind and sweet…" Minia said dreamily. Gary saw this and was not a happy camper.

"If I didn't know any better," he said. "I'd say you were in love with this monster!"

Minia could take no more. "He's not the monster; _you _are!"

"Oooh, snap!" the crowd said, making Gary flush in anger.

"She's as crazy as the bonehead," Gary told the crowd. He snatched the mirror from her as he told them, "He'll make off with your kids!" The crowd gasped as Minnie said, "No he won't!"

"We're not safe until his head is mounted on my fireplace!" Gary shouted, holding the mirror in one hand and a torch in the other.

"Ew!" Minnie gagged a little in horror at the thought of Wrath's head on the wall.

"Let's kill the beast!" he shouted as Minia and her brother gasped in horror.

Jessie: **We're not safe until he's dead!**

James: **He'll come stalking us at night!**

Gladys (_Bill & Mandy_): **Set to sacrifice our children **

**To his monstrous appetite!**

Harold (_Billy & Mandy_): **He'll wreak havoc on our village **

**If we let him wander free!**

Gary: **So it's time to take action, my friends**

**It's time to follow me!!**

Gary then threw his torch into a pile of leaves starting a bonfire.

**Through the mist**

**Through the woods **

**Through the darkness of the shadows**

**It's a nightmare**

**But it's sure one heck of a ride **

**Say a prayer **

**And we're there **

**At the drawbridge of a castle**

**And there's something really terrible inside**

**A Homunculus!**

Gary held up the magic mirror, the sad boy still shone in its reflection.

**His got fangs**

**Major sharp ones**

**Massive jaws**

**Fangs and claws for the feast**

**Hear him roar**

**See him foam**

**But we ain't coming home 'til he's dead!**

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered

**Good and dead! **

"_YEAH!_" they cheered again.

**Kill the Beast!! **

"I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Minia shouted.

"If you're not with us, you're against us!" Gary growled as he snapped his fingers. Team Rocket grabbed the Reaper kids and threw them into the cellar.

They ran to the door, but it only slammed in their faces. Junior tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Let us out!" Minnie begged.

"Sorry, can't have you running off to tell your little boyfriend," Gary sneered. He turned to the crowd and shouted, "Who's with me!?"

"We are!" the crowd shouted back.

Mob: **Grab you torch**

**Mount your horse**

Gary: **Get some courage and don't look back!**

Mob: **We're counting on Gary to lead the way! **

The mob marched to the castle, Gary in the lead, using the magic mirror as their guide. They marched through the forest, chopping down a huge tree and preparing to storm the castle.

Mob: **Through the mist**

**To the woods**

**Where inside in a haunted castle**

**There is a creature that doesn't have a soul**

Gary: **A Homunculus**

Mob: **As heartless as a Heartless**

**We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased**

**Sally forth**

**Tally ho**

Chad Dixon: **Grab your armor**

Kikyo: **And your bow!**

Mob: **Get ready**

**Here we go…**

**To kill the Beast!**

Meanwhile, Junior and his sister were desperately trying to open the locked basement door, but they had no such luck.

"This is worse than the time I got captured, you were killed, I turned into a giant monster, we finally brought you back, and when we're kidnapped in another of GW's stories!" Junior cried.

"This is all my fault!" Minia cried hopelessly, burying her face in her hands, "if I hadn't shown them the mirror-"

"I would be riding off to the Funny Farm by now," her brother reassured. "You had no other choice, guys. "

"But now Wrath, my friends, and the servants are in danger!" she yelled.

"What do we do, Nii-san?"

"Don't give up hope guys," he said encouragingly. "I'm sure we'll think of something sooner or later."

Outside, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro watched helplessly as the mob stormed off to attack their home, and the Reaper's locked up in the cellar. They looked sadly at the horizon, but Hiro's expression changed when he saw Junior's Soul-Reaping invention. "I got an idea, you guys," he smirked as he lead his friends towards the mechanism.

The mob continued on its rampage to the castle.

Mob: **We don't like **

**What we don't**

**Understand **

**In fact it scares us**

**This monster is mysterious at least!**

Bando (_Elfen Lied_): **Bring your guns!**

Team Rocket: **Bring your knives!**

Mob: **Save your children and your wives**

**We'll save our town **

**And all our lives!**

**We'll kill the beast!**

* * *

Meanwhile, the servants and Minnie's pals were sulking.

"Oh, I knew this wouldn't go well!" Hal sighed.

"No, you didn't; you were all optimistic and all that jazz!" Winter retorted.

"As I recall, YOU were optimistic as well, my rabbit friend," Omi corrected, making Hal look smug and Winter groan.

"Well, looks like we should leave, too," Ed sighed.

"But we don't have transportation, Brother," Al told his brother. There was silence, then Ed yelled angrily.

"I really was looking forward to becoming human again," Eraine sighed, then Glowworm's ears perked up. "Do you hear that?

"Yeah, maybe Minia came back!" Sparky cheered. The group rushed to the windows, instead of Minia, they saw something else…

"_For the love of Wormtail96!!_" they yelled. They saw the angry mob, lead by Gary, coming towards the castle.

"We got company!" Raimundo said.

"And he's got the mirror!" Cosmo added, pointing to the mirror in Gary's hand.

"It's that jerk Gary!" Belle said with anger. "Henry and TB, alert Wrath!" Monkeyboy told them. They saluted and ran off. "If it's a fight these intruders want, it's a fight they will get! Whose with me!?"

Suddenly, the door slammed and MB was alone. "I look like a total idiot now."

Outside, the mob had reached the castle's doors. "Take the loot you can find, but leave that beast to me!" Gary told them.

Inside the castle, the servants and Minnie's pals raced down the stairs and were ready for war.

Servants: **Hearts ablaze!**

Ed, Al, Belle, & Gir: **Banner high!**

All: **We go marching into battle**

**Unafraid although the danger has increased!**

Mob: **Raise the flag!**

**Sing the song!**

**Here we come with fifty strong**

**And fifty toons can't be wrong!**

**Let's kill the Beast!!**

The mob slammed a battering ram against the door. Everyone inside froze in place at the loud bang.

"Anyone have a plan?" Hal asked. The door banged again.

"Aw, tartar sauce!" GW shouted.

* * *

In Wrath's room, we could find the sad, cute demon boy staring sadly out the window. TB and Henry quietly entered the room.

"Excuse me, Wrath," Henry and TB bowed.

"Please… leave me in peace," the demon said solemnly.

"But dude, the castle is under attack!" TB said. Wrath looked outside, seeing what the two said was indeed true.

"What should we do?" Henry said worriedly.

"… It doesn't matter anymore," Wrath said. "Just let them come."

TB hugged the boy and said, "Be safe, Wrath!" She let him go and ran off to tell the others. Henry shook his head. "I wish I was Wrath at that moment." He then followed TB.

Mob: **Kill the Beast!**

**Kill the Beast!**

_Bang! Bang!_ The servants and Minnie's pals stood in front of the doors in a desperate attempt to block off the mob, but they knew it wouldn't last forever.

"Whose bright idea was this?!" Edward said.

"Yours pipsqueak!" Rai yelled. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY BACTERIA COULD STEP ON HIM!!?"

"_This is bad!!" _Gir yelled. The door banged again. TB and Henry ran to the group.

"How are we holding up so far?" Henry asked. The door banged again.

"I'll take that as 'not so well,'" TB said. The duo joined their friends in blocking the door. It banged once again.

"Where's Wrath?" Sparky asked.

"He just won't listen to reason!" Henry said. "He's too busy wallowing in grief to even care about his own safety anymore."

"Man!" Bandana shouted, "Those Eds sure picked the wrong time to leave! And Wrath really picked the wrong time to act all emo!!" There was another bang on the door.

"Darn! This isn't working!" Hero said.

"What was your first clue?!" Hal snapped.

"Jeez …no wonder Winter is mad at you twenty-four seven! I feel your pain, girl," Hero muttered, patting the bunny-girl's shoulder.

"There's got to be something we can do!" Rowan cried. "We're doomed," Ben sighed.

Hobbes was stuck with inspiration. "Wait! I've got an idea!" he exclaimed.

"Hope it's better than Ed's idea," Winter rolled her eyes.

"Hey," the small alchemist whined.

"Huddle up everyone!" Hobbes said, everyone huddling around him, "Now, here's the plan…"

Mob: **Kill the Beasts!**

**Kill the Beasts!! **

_**Kill the Beasts!!!**_

The mob burst through the front doors, only to find a dark foyer. Furniture was set out all around the room. The mob cautiously walked inside, not knowing that a trap laid set for them.

"CHARGE!!"

* * *

"I hope this works," Kisa said nervously as Momiji started pulling on chains and assorted knobs in Junior's invention. It started moving foreword, right in the direction of the cellar door. "Here we go!!" Momiji cheered.

Back inside, Minia sat on the ground, at a lost on what to do and her brother looked through the keyhole

"…What in the…?" the boy mumbled as he continued to look through the crack.

"Is something the matter, Nii-san?" Minnie asked.

His eye-sockets suddenly widened and he turned white than usual. "Duck and cover guys!!" he screamed, pushing his sister out of harm's way.

The invention burst right through the wall and went off with a bang, literally. The two siblings looked at the wreckage as the three animals hung from one of its remaining springs.

Hiro and Momiji laughed. "That was awesome!" Poor Kisa was all dizzy and swirly-eyed.

"Great job, you three!" Minia congratulated, taking the three animals. "Now, let's go save Wrath!"

Minia and Junior rode off to the castle on Spirit with the three animals hanging on.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Let's hope Minnie will make it in time!

**Wrath: **I'm so unhappy!

**GW: **Stop whining. Time to work on my 'Wrath, Sam, & Co.' story. Read & Review!


	13. Fights and Drama

**GW: **Yay! My stories are almost done! Then I can work on new projects!

**Wrath: **Good for you. Let's get on with the story!

**GW: **Fine. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

**Fights & Drama**

Previously: _The mob burst through the front doors, only to find a dark foyer. Furniture was set out all around the room. The mob cautiously walked inside, not knowing that a trap laid set for them. _

"_NOW!!"_

On Rai's signal, the servants attacked the mob as the mob attacked them.

Kimiko got out her Arrow Sparrows, Rowan got out her Keyblade, Hobbes readied his claws, and Ben got out his sword.

"Come and get some!" Kimiko said. "Wudai Star Mars! Arrow Sparrow!" she threw some of the fire sparrows at some Jack-Bots, Rowan blasted magic at Heartless, Hobbes fought back the hyenas, and Ben fought off some demons.

As the creatures went down, Chase turned into his lizard form and swiped at the foursome. Kimiko and Rowan back-flipped out of the way, but Hobbes and Ben were knocked down. Chase was about to finish them off when Kyo called from the staircase, "Hey, lizard-boy!" Chase looked up to see Kyo hissing with his fur sticking on end and Yuki glaring at them.

"You want some of us…" Kyo hissed.

"You're going to get some of us!" Yuki finished as Haru yelled, "NOW!" The Sohma animals and Tohru poured hot soup on the lizard, scalding him.

"ATTACK!!" Rin commanded as the animals leapt from the staircase and attacked Chase until he was a bloody pulp. "Be careful, you guys," Tohru called to them.

"Alright, I so rule," Kyo boasted. Yuki said, "No you don't." The duo started to argue while the animals sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gary was looking in the rooms fro Wrath. He leapt into one room, crying, "Ha!" When no one was in there, he cried out in frustration, "Oh, darn it!" Then left to find him…

* * *

Omi and MB were having a grand old time. Omi was wearing a Napoleon-esque outfit while MB wore samurai armor. Hero and Eraine just followed them. Sparky was blasting fire at all kinds of attackers.

"Back off!" Glowworm cried out. The four turned to see Rai, GW, Winter, Hal, and Bandanna were cornered by Team Rocket with Tad and Chad leading the way. Each held a torch and were coming closer.

"Sorry, wolfie," Jessie said.

"You're going to get fried," James continued.

"All of you are," Meowth laughed with Tad and Chad as well.

"Back off our siblings, you jerks!" Hero, Sparky, and MB yelled. Sparky burned the bad guys bottoms with his fire breath, making them go up in the air with yelps of pain.

"Hooray for our heroes!" GW, Winter, Hal, and Rai said, hugging them.

"Guys, people are watching, please," Monkeyboy groaned, making everyone let go of each other.

Edward and Al were fighting off chimeras when Al saw Alice being attacked by Kimbley. His eyes turned red and he charged, pushing the Crimson Alchemist with all his force into the kitchen. Alice smiled at al, making him blush

When Kimbley was in the kitchen, he spotted TB, Belle, Gir, and Henry. He was about to blow them up when the background went all fiery and Henry laughed all evil-like. Kimbley got freaked out and he ran out of the kitchen.

"Was I amazing?" Henry asked the girls.

"You're laughter needs work," Belle told him while Gir made a raspberry. TB hugged Henry, making him blush. "I thought you were good."

He mouthed the words, 'Thank you,' then the four dashed out to fight.

After a while, the villagers got their butts handed to them. They all ran out the door, screaming bloody murder. The servants and Minia's pals all cried in victory.

"Yeah, that'll show you not to mess with us!" Bandanna and Sparky cheered.

"And don't come back if you don't want to go to your momma's crying!" Hero laughed. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged.

* * *

Gary slid into Wrath's room and saw the Homunculus moping. Wrath turned to see Gary with his gun positioned at him. He just looked down and waited for the blow.

The blast was powerful enough that Wrath fell onto the balcony when the rain started. He clutched Ed's arm in pain, since that arm wasn't his.

"Fight!" Gary barked. Wrath just looked sadly at him. "What's the matter? Too nice to fight? Oh, well. Better for me them." Gary lifted his gun again. Wrath waited for the final blow…

"_WRATH!_" a familiar voice shouted.

Wrath looked down to see Minia, Junior, and the three Sohma animals looking up at him.

"_MINIA!_" he said.

"Look out!" she yelled, pointing to Gary. Wrath, with a new reason not to die, jumped up and grabbed the gun and screamed in his face.

After a brief stare off, the fight between them began.

* * *

"Let's go!" Grim Jr. ordered as he led his sister and the animals through the front door, catching everyone by surprise.

The duo dashed up the stairs while Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro told everyone what happened. Then they all ran after the siblings.

* * *

Wrath was hiding among the statue of the castle. He looked into one of their mouths to pull out a bad. In the bag were the bones of the person his mother, Izumi Curtis, tried to bring back from the dead. That fool could shoot him all day long, but if he got his hands on the bones, it would all be over. Because the bones of the person an alchemist tried to bring back was the way to kill a Homunculus.

Gary looked around, trying to find the boy.

"Come out and fight, _monster_!" he called out. Wrath stayed where he was.

Gary formed a devious smile. "Do you actually believe that she would love you, when she could have a guy like me?" Wrath clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes.

"I know how to kill a Homunculus, too. I'll find those bones of yours and get rid of you for good," Gary called out, passing by Wrath's hiding place. The boy jumped out and with Ed's hand grabbed Gary's neck. He held the boy over the edge of the castle.

"Please, I'm sorry, man! Don't kill me! I'll do anything you want!" Gary pleaded.

Wrath was about to drop them, when he met two little things called a conscience and logic. Killing this insect wouldn't change anything…it'll only make him a murderer. He set Gary down on the rooftop.

"Get out, stay out, and _never _come back!" Wrath growled at Gary.

"Wrath!" Minnie cried happily as she ran to him. Wrath smiled happily as he ran to her. He set down the bag and hugged her.

"You came back!" he said.

"Yes," Minnie said. "I wouldn't leave you…ever."

They shared a tender moment when Wrath suddenly screamed in pain as blood came out of his back.

Unknown to anyone, Gary had pulled out his Swiss Army knife and stabbed the bag, stabbing where Wrath's back would've been.

Gary laughed like a maniac when he suddenly lost his balance and fell off the roof, into the abyss below…

Wrath was also falling off the roof until Minnie grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She laid him down on the rooftop. His breathing was slow and rasp.

"You…really did…come back…" he wheezed, a little blood coming out of his mouth.

"Of course I did," Minia smiled sadly. "I couldn't let this happen… This is all my fault! If I had of come sooner! I didn't show them that mirror!"

Wrath put a hand to her mouth to make her stop talking. "Maybe…it's better this way…"

"Don't say that!" she cried. "You'll be fine. I'll get you a doctor…" Wrath put his hand to her mouth again, to make her stop talking and grasped her hand. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"At least I got to see you again…one…last time…" he wheezed as he closed his violet eyes.

Minia's eyes widened as she looked at the dead boy in her arms. "No! You can't die! Wrath…_I love you_…" she stroked his cold face and started to sob.

The gang ran onto the scene to find it was too late. Rai, Omi, Hal, and Monkeyboy bowed their heads while Hero, Winter, Glowworm, and Eraine wept silently. Edward and Al were silent to see their old rival gone while Alice leaned on Alphonse, Belle hugged Gir and closed her eyes, Tohru wept openly as the animals comforted her, and Grim Jr. looked away with a sad expression.

Sparky then looked behind him and saw the last petal fall of the rose. He turned away with new tears, losing all hope that the spell would be broken.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **NOO! Not Wrath! Well, I'm just one chapter away from finishing the story so I'm going to work on the ending right now!

**Wrath: **Great, this stinks! Start writing the next chapter, GW!

**GW: **Patience! Please Read and review


	14. The Ending

**GW: **Yay! The last chapter! Well, the last chapter was sad, hopefully there will be a happy ending.

* * *

**The Ending**

Minia was still sobbing on Wrath's body when all of a sudden wrath's body started to lift into the air. Everyone gasped as Wrath was surrounded by a light. Then, he started to change. Ed's arm and leg slowly disappeared and his clothes were changing. Minia's eyes widened when Wrath fell to the ground. Minia poked Wrath's side and he jumped up! He startled the girl up on her feet, seeing him alive. But he was different.

He no longer had the tattoo on his foot, but was wearing black shoes, black jeans, and a black shirt under a jacket. His skin didn't look pale anymore, his hair was neater and cleaner, his eyes looked happy instead of angry, and he looked like a happy boy.

He smiled warmly as Minia hugged him. She then bonked his head. "Don't scare me like that anymore!" she scolded, but smiled and hugged him.

That's when the servants and even Ed and Al began to glow. Rai now wore his Shoku Warrior robes, Omi wore a black robe with a red lining, red pants, and black shoes, GW, Monkeyboy, and Winter didn't have wolf, monkey, and rabbit ears or tails anymore, Eraine lost her wings and became Autumn, Hero now wore a red kimono, Sparky, Spritekin, and Bandanna…really just stayed the same, Kimiko now wore everyday clothes, Rowan wore a maid's dress, Ben was not a demon but a regular boy, the Sohma animals turned human, Tohru wore a pink cook's outfit, Henry and TB wore a dress and tux, Cosmo and Blaze became human until Blaze yelled, "HEY! We stay the same!" then were turned back into their forms, and Alice wore a cleaner outfit.

But the biggest changes were Hobbes, Ed, and Al. Hobbes was now a handsome gypsy boy with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a blue shirt, brown pants, brown boots, and a medallion. He was now Tas, GW's boyfriend.

"Tas?!" Glowworm gasped.

"Yes, I was Hobbes all along!" he laughed, then saw the look on GW's face. "Glowworm…"

"I love you!" she screamed as she hugged and kissed him. Then, Ed and Al began to glow. Edward's arm and leg weren't automail anymore, but human. "Al! I got my-Holy cow!" Ed yelled as everyone turned and gasped. Al looked confused and said, "What? I got something on my face?" He looked down to see that he was human! He had brownish-blonde hair and golden eyes. The only clothing he wore was the loincloth from his suit of armor.

"This was a surprise," Belle said finally.

"Guys!" Wrath told his servants. "We're back to our good old selves again!"

That's when the castle started to change. The gargoyles became angels, you get the idea.

"I so knew this would end happily," Bandanna smirked. "No really, I did."

"Yeah, right," Autumn said sarcastically, getting a glare from the wyvern.

Minia kissed Wrath on the cheek and hugged him some more while Alice kissed Al, making him blush, Hal hugged Rowan, Ben and Winter kissed, GW and Tas hugged, and TB and Henry held hands as the sky was filled with fireworks.

"Where's my girl to kiss?" Grim Jr. grumbled.

* * *

Later on, everyone was gathered in the ballroom, all happy. Ed was now wearing a white shirt under a brown vest, brown pants, and brown shoes with his hair in a ponytail while Al had his hair in a ponytail and wore his brother's old clothes.

Wrath was in a tux and Minia was in a dress as they bowed and curtsied one another and began to dance.

Hal, Rai, and Glowworm sighed glumly until Kimiko, Rowan, and Tas walked by. They looked at each other and were about to go after them when Winter stopped Hal. "Well, Hal; should we let bygones be bygones and make up?"

"Yeah, I guess," Hal shrugged, then he mumbled under his breath. "I told you this would all work out in the end."

"No, you didn't," Winter argued.

"Yeah, I did, you stupid girl!"

"What!? Come and say that to my face, you freckled-face baka!" The two looked at each other, then they pounced on each other. It took the strength of all their pals to help split them apart.

"Will they ever quit, man?" Raimundo sighed, making some laugh.

Alphonse then tapped on Alice's shoulder. "May I have this dance, Alice?" Alice blushed and took his hand as they started to dance on the dance floor. The girls all looked at Wrath, Minia, and Al and Alice. They yelled at their boyfriends, "DANCE WITH US!!" Kimiko danced with Rai, Rowan with Hal, Winter with Ben, Glowworm with Tas, Tohru with Kyo, and Kisa with Hiro. Henry took Tb's hand and smiled as he lead her out on the floor.

Grim Jr. was crying about his sister. "They grow up so fast, don't they?" he asked the other siblings, who gave him 'WTF' looks.

All: **Certain as the sun**

**Rising in the East**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty & the Homunculus**

**Ahhhhh…**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty & the Homunculus!**

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Yay! Happy, surprise ending! I'd like to thank all the readers who read the story. Domo arigato!

**Wrath: **Now she's going to finish the ending of 'Wrath, Sam, & Company' and maybe 'GW's The Mummy.'

**GW: **Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
